Program Override
by Hot Shot's girl
Summary: A 'different' story I thought of one Sunday: What if Override was an evil Decepticon instead of the good Autobot we all knew her as? How would things have been? How would she have acted? How would Hot Shot have acted? Dark Override--Cybertron
1. Override

**Hot Shot's girl: Okay so I was thinking to myself in church right—I know, I know I should be more focused on God when I go there, but this idea just popped out of NOWHERE you know what I mean. Lately I haven't been able to think of new stories that much, especially when it comes to my fav character TT TT I'm bad I know ****L. I'm even worse with updating fics many people want me to update and I'm sorry, but I just need inspiration for them that's all :/**

**Anyways, like I was saying I just wanted to write more about my fav character Hot Shot and felt ashamed because I call myself Hot Shot's girl when I probably write more about Starscream than any other character, who is by the way my fav Decepticon :D So here is a story I thought of one day at church . . . Now even though I said I want to write more about Hot Shot this idea just came into mind so I don't know if it'll seem more like Override or not. Just might, but hey Hot Shot's still in here since I'll probably make them a couple. Hope you enjoy ****J**

"Speed planet huh? Sounds like heaven," Hot Shot said with a smile as he gazed at all the roads, highways, tracks, and trails that would make any four-wheeler happy, even two wheels as well.

"Be careful Hot Shot," warned Optimus Prime knowing too well what the young 'bot on their team is capable of doing if—'sidetracked'. "This is a planet key we're dealing with and I cannot have you gallivanting around understand?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know big 'bot," said Hot Shot with his infamous cocky grin.

"Velocitron has the worlds most fastest transformers there," said Vector Prime, the old ancient. "Are you sure you are up to the challenge young one?"

"Do you know who you're talking to ancient 'bot?" asked Hot Shot jabbing his thumb towards his torso. "I'm Hot Shot of Cybertron! I AM the fastest transformer in the known universe!"

Vector Prime just turned to look at the young one's leader wondering if he could back up those words. Optimus just sighed with a shake of his head and with a shrug said—

"He is the fastest on Cybertron."

"Good, then perhaps he shall do just fine on Velocitron," said Vector Prime in hope.

"You can bet on that—I will!" said Hot Shot tilting his chin upward in machoness.

"Then stop blabbering and let's be off," said Red Alert getting annoyed.

"Sheesh doc 'bot I didn't know you were so eager to burn rubber," said Hot Shot nudging the begrudged doctor with his elbow.

"I'm not," he protested. "I'm just eager to go there and find the planet key so we can be off the Primus-forsaken planet."

"Sheesh, you wouldn't be saying that if it was science planet, or doctor planet," Hot Shot joked.

Red Alert only grumbled wishing his partner to be anyone else but the young 'bot. Why did he get stuck with him again? Oh yeah, the younger the warrior is, or reckless, the more prone he is to injury.

With another sigh Red Alert looked at his commander and asked if they were about ready to leave. Optimus nodded and turned to look at Vector Prime to make sure he was ready as well.

"I am ready," nodded the original.

"Then let's open that space bridge," said Optimus turning to open his chassis.

Optimus grasped the Matrix of Leadership and let it float upward as Vector sliced a rip in the air. The Matrix glew and opened the portal wider so a 'bot, or two could fit in there. Hot Shot was the first one to eagerly jump in and Red Alert, being the reluctant one, last. Once the portal was closed and Optimus had placed the Matrix back inside him was when he had gotten a strange feeling down deep in his core processor.

Vector Prime happened the chance a look at the young Prime. His optics narrowed at him knowing he was deep in thought, but not a thought of good.

"Optimus?" he asked looking at him sideways. "Is there something the matter?"

Optimus was snapped out of his processing as he turned to look at the elder Prime. His golden optics glanced at Vector and then away as he sighed and touched his spark saying—

"I just had a bad feeling down deep in my core processor."

"And what would that be Optimus?" asked Vector Prime.

"That Velocitron isn't as safe as we made it out to be," said Optimus.

"Wow this is GREAT!!" exclaimed Hot Shot as he sped up and drifted around the sharp curves of the highway.

"Hot Shot slow down!" said Red Alert swearing he could see that young one just falling right off the highway and to his doom below.

"Oh stop being such a spoilsport!" groaned Hot Shot shrugging the careful doctor off.

"How can I not be when you are driving WRECKLESS!" said Red Alert tired of the young one scaring him to offlining.

Hot Shot quickly slammed the breaks and came right beside Red Alert before accelerating again.

"What's your problem Red?" he asked. "Why can't a 'bot have some fun?"

"Is offlining your idea of fun?" asked Red Alert.

"What—you think I'll crash?" asked Hot Shot. "Awww, do you care?"

Red Alert didn't answer to that and because of that Hot Shot closed in the distance between them and gave the Doctor a nudge quickly, which made the Doctor jump a bit at the loss of steering control for a split second.

"Come on, admit it, you care," Hot Shot said with a mental smile.

"As the chief medical officer I care about all comrades," said Red Alert.

"Well I don't blame ya if you've developed some attachment to me," said Hot Shot with a mental shrug. "We have been through the pit and back together. You remember that one time when Nemesis Prime almost finished us off?"

"Yes, and I do not wish that to repeat itself," said Red Alert. "It is rather embarrassing coming back to Autobot Headquarters injured near offlining. What kind of warriors do you think that makes us look like? What kind of medical officer does that make me look like?"

"A rather poor one," said Hot Shot with a chuckle/giggle at the thought.

"Hot Shot!" groaned Red Alert with a mental optic roll.

Hot Shot could do nothing but laugh at that. Oh he loved Red Alert for being just Red Alert. He wouldn't have him any other way. They've been on way too many missions together to say he wished he were different.

In the midst of his laughter fit though something happened. In a flash of red and white Hot Shot and Red Alert were knocked out of the middle of the highway and near the edge. Red Alert luckily caught his grip on the road before he was tossed off the high roads, but Hot Shot wasn't so lucky.

He lost traction and spun out of control. It was too sudden for Red Alert to have done anything and so he watched with horror as Hot Shot tumbled off of the edge of the road and to the desolate ground below.

"Hot Shot!" cried Red Alert as he quickly transformed and looked down to see Hot Shot lying upside down, his wheels still spinning.

"Hot Shot!" he cried once again looking frantically for a way down to go and help his comrade.

In an instant he attached a grappling hook on the bridge and swung down. Once his feet hit the bottom he rushed over to Hot Shot and helped him back on his wheels.

"Are you alright Hot Shot?" asked Red Alert doing a quick scan to make sure his spark was still pulsing.

"Uhh, Red Alert?" he groaned in Pain. "What hit us back there?"

As if on queue the question answered itself as laughing was heard above them. Red Alert glanced up and glared harshly at the assailant with his red visor shimmering bright at them.

"Heh, heh, serves you right newcomers," came a crackle from the red and white 'bot up top.

"And what did we do to deserve this harsh treatment?!" asked Red Alert furious that some 'bot would do this to them.

"Not knowing that this road, and all roads of this planet belong to ME!" the white and red 'bot said thrusting a thump to their chassis.

Red Alert grumbled as the 'bot smirked and then transformed and drove off. Red Alert felt his whole body shake in anger for what the 'bot had done to his companion and dear friend. He had to push all that anger away for another time as he turned to his injured cohort.

"Hot Shot where does it hurt?" he asked with concern in his vocal processors.

"If I said all over would that be of any help?" Hot Shot asked with a weak and strained chuckle.

Red Alert could only smile for a second as he backed away and said—

"Please transform for me so I can see the extent of the damage from the crash."

"Okay," said Hot Shot driving forward on shaky wheels and then stopping to begin to shake and force his limps to shift.

Red Alert crossed his arms and waited for Hot Shot to do as he commanded, but nothing happened. All he saw was Hot Shot shake from trying to get his joints to listen to him, but nothing was happening.

"Ugh, Red Alert I think my transformation gear was jammed in the fall," said Hot Shot with a groan.

"Don't move then," said Red Alert coming up to him and bending to open his hood. "Let me take a look at that."

Right when Red Alert opened Hot Shot's hood though did a signal of distress catch his processor. Hot Shot quickly glanced away at the working doctor and saw from afar off two 'bots, on the colors of blue, white, and orange, and the other with colors of black, gold, and tan. He could see clearly that they were the 'bots in distress for two other 'bots were circling them and toying with them like a bunch of gangsters, or worse . . . Decepticons.

"R-Red Alert," he moaned out trying to make his vocals work probably so he could alert the doctor of what he saw.

"What is it Hot Shot?" asked Red Alert with concern in his voice.

"There, uh, over there. Two 'bots are cornered by two others," he said motioning in the direction they were.

Red Alert abandoned his task at hand and stood up to take a better look. Sure enough, Hot Shot was right. There indeed where two 'bots being 'bullied' by two others. Again Red Alert shook with anger, is this all this planet teaches?—The strongest will only survive so prey on the defenseless ones? Oh Red Alert wished he could show them a thing or two, but he or Hot Shot was in no condition to do so.

Speaking of Hot Shot, he had better get back to his task at hand and finish fixing his transformation gear if he ever—wait—where is Hot Shot?! Red Alert glanced around frantically knowing Optimus would kill him if he let Hot Shot get himself offlined. It was then he glanced a blue blur coming to the rescue of the two trapped 'bots—this couldn't be good.

"Hot Shot!!" he called out, but Hot Shot only turned a malfunctioning audio receiver to him.

"HOT SHOT!" he called out again, but still nothing happened.

Red Alert let out a short growl as he transformed and chased after the adolescent. Even when injured Hot Shot was quick. Red Alert hoped he could get to him before he did anything drastic.

Hot Shot, on the other hand, didn't care if he was in the right condition or not. His spark could not take it when distress signals were sent his way. He could never just sit there and do nothing, it just wasn't a part of his programming—it just wasn't the Autobot spirit.

"Hey!" he called to the larger green one to get his attention away from the other two just in time to catch him off-guard and ram him away towards the smaller red one.

"Ow!" cried the green one as he transformed from his broken state and rubbed his motherboard. "What hit me?"

"Well I'll tell ya what hit me ya lug nut—YOU!" groaned the smaller red one miraculously pushing the greener one off of him.

"Oh gee I'm sorry Ransack, I really am," apologized the larger green one as he helped his red friend up.

"Nah, it wasn't your fault," said Ransack wiping off the dusk from his plates.

"Oh, you're right!" said the green one turning to Hot Shot. "It was HIM!"

"Hey, just who do you think you are ramming my buddy Crumplezone here like that?" asked Ransack looking at Hot Shot with narrowed green optics.

"What gives you the right to terrorize defenseless 'bots?!" growled Hot Shot wishing he was in a better condition so can back up his forceful words.

He glanced off to the side of him to find the two 'bots, one an elder, and one quit younger than himself, clutching onto each other and shaking. Hot Shot couldn't understand why they didn't fight against the other two and stand up for themselves—or why they were so scared against a bunch of clowns like this.

Again—to answer Hot Shot's previous question came that same voice from before, but this time closer.

"I did!" the voice came as Hot Shot glanced back towards the two bullying mechs to find a red and white speed racer coming closer, but transformed in mid air only to skid back to the ground between the green 'bot called Crumplezone, and the red 'bot called Ransack.

"Hey, boss is here!" said Crumplezone with a smile and small jump for joy, I say small because let's face it—those tiny legs won't get him anywhere.

"Oooh, now youse in trouble!" said Ransack with a smirk as he pointed at the blue speedster.

"What is the meaning of all this?" asked the red and white 'bot folding its arms across its torso.

"This punk 'ere came up and stopped us from having our fun with these two weaklings!" said Ransack, apparently the one with the loud mouth.

"Is that so?" the 'bot said glancing deep blue optics at the slim vehicle before them. "And what gives you the right to interrupt them 'bot?!"

"What gives you the right to let them pick on them just because they are old and weak?!" asked Hot Shot with a same snappy voice as the other.

The 'bot only seemed to narrow its optics at Hot Shot as if he was defying the very law of the planet and the punishment is severe.

"Boss you gonna let him talk to you like that?!" asked Crumplezone.

"No, no I'm not Crumplezone," the 'bot said shooting Hot Shot a narrowed glare. "Look kid this is MY planet and I make the LAW!"

"Oh really?" asked Hot Shot suddenly finding himself unafraid of the assailant even though in his weakened condition. "Well I didn't know how flawed this planet was!"

"You can't talk to boss like that!!" protested Crumplezone with his fist shaking. "She's the leader of this planet!"

"_She_?" said Hot Shot not realizing the red and white 'bot standing before him was a femme, but now that he had gotten a better look and told the fact he could see the slight curves and feminine features about her.

"What was that boy?!" she growled balling her hands into fists. "Didn't think I was a femme? Didn't think a femme could lead a planet?!"

"Being an Autobot I'm gonna be honest with you," started Hot Shot letting out whatever was on his main processor. "By the way you acted, no, I couldn't tell you were a femme, maybe you should try being more feminine next time so this mistake won't happen and you don't have to get offended—"

"What?!" she growled, but was soon cut off by Hot Shot finishing his answers.

"And two," he said. "If you're leader and your laws are like that then no, I don't think femmes can lead planets."

"Boss are you gonna let him kick you in the dirt?" asked Ransack quickly looking at her and ready to fight if she commanded.

The red and white femme just glared at the short motorcycle. She was in no mood for him to even talk to her. Under her gaze he cringed and looked away. She then looked at the blue vehicle and growled inwardly thinking—

Who does this punk think he is? Some saint to come and 'purify' this 'unprimusly' planet? Does he think just by being good willed it would encourage everyone else to forsake the law and do it themselves? No! And how dare he call me an unfit leader!!

At that time Red Alert had finally managed to come up to Hot Shot and hopefully stop a deadly fight from happening. He transformed and knelt beside Hot Shot asking—

"Hot Shot what, are you crazy?! Have you lost a chip or something?! We are on a foreign planet with foreign rules. You can't just challenge the law and say it is flawed when everyone have been living it for so long! You could be punished for such outlandish speaking, or worse—OFFLINED!!"

"Hm, at least your friend here has the right idea," said the red and white 'bot as she pointed to Red Alert. "So why don't you just get off my planet and I may forgive and forget."

"Hot Shot, maybe we should just—" started Red Alert.

"Can't happen miss," Hot Shot spoke up quickly. "Because we're on a mission to stop the Decepticons from rising and the black hole from destroying our world!"

"Ugh, there you go on with your useless blabbering," she said rolling her optics. "I have you know my patience is wearing thin."

"Stop threatening me!" spat Hot Shot. "Stop all this madness!"

"Oh, and you're in a condition to tell me off," she said with a chuckle that now sounded feminine. "Uh, I can't believe this guy. Ransack, Crumplezone do me and favor and get rid of these losers."

"Yes ma'am!!" they saluted before transforming and swirling around the two ready to begin firing.

"Now look what you've done Hot Shot!" scolded Red Alert. "If you would have kept that mouth of yours shut then we wouldn't have been in trouble with the locals—or worse, LEADER!"

"Just shut up Red Alert!" groaned Hot Shot as he began to shake, a sign of him trying to transform.

"Hot Shot, I haven't quite fixed your transformation gear. If you would just—" but Red Alert was silenced as he saw Hot Shot transforming—slowly, but he was transforming and finally being able to stand on his own two feet although he wasn't straight thanks to the previous damages.

"Oh look, he can stand on his own two feet," mocked Override. "Doesn't matter, I'll just knock you down again."

"Go ahead and try!" dared Hot Shot with that infamous glare of his and his 'not-caring-if-anything-happened-to-him' smirk.

"That's it! I've had enough!" growled Override her anger getting the best of her. "Ransack, Crumplezone—ATTACK!"

"Roger!" they bot said in unison as they let loose their arsenal in unison.

"Hot Shot look out!" yelled Red Alert as he jumped in front of him and blocked the very hits that were meant for his metal.

After the shots were fired and hit Red Alert fell to his knees and then sideways onto his side. Hot Shot looked down at him and he shook with anger at what these villains did to his friend. He gritted his teeth and narrowed his optics at the one who allowed this to happen. There she was, that evil smirk on her face like she was getting satisfaction out of all this turmoil.

To him . . . she was nothing more than a . . . Decepticon.

"It's the law blue boy," she said with a smirk flicking her head back a bit as she crossed her arms once again. "If one be weak or slow—run them over."

"What a fragged up law!" spat Hot Shot.

"Hm, that's what you say," she said with a flicker of her optics before she pulled out her own gun with twin blasters and raised them at Hot Shot. "Oh and another law—anyone speaking against the law—will be terminated."

At that she shot him dead in the chest. Hot Shot groaned out in pain a short while as he fell to the ground with a loud and dusty 'thud'. The sun above him seemed to turn into the moon as things dimmed around him and soon he was met with night.

* * *

Optimus felt the sharp jolt come from his core and so let out a quiet gasp as his optics quickly widened. He looked down and placed his hand over his chassis. He was going to shrug it off as nothing, but he wasn't the only one if the room that noticed this.

"There something wrong Optimus?" asked Coby looking up at Optimus in confusion.

"Oh—uh, I'm not sure," said Optimus looking down to where the feeling originated.

Vector Prime was also one that noticed. He turned to Optimus and wondered if he would take what he was about to tell him well.

"If you feel it deep inside you then something is wrong," said Vector looking at the younger Prime.

"What makes you say that?" asked Optimus looking at the elder Prime suspiciously.

"It is part of being a Prime," he said standing up and recalling things long passed. "It was something Primus placed in the chosen transformers to rule and be the guardians of His body whilst He slumbered. He knew that He could not protect His children during His slumber and so He placed it upon the Primes to do so. Their sparks were special, their shadowed His own—they could feel the suffering of His people, their brothers and sisters, and so would feel the need to relieve their suffering and help them."

"Always?" asked Optimus.

"Always," said Vector Prime knowing what he meant. "Even if a Prime was reprogrammed to become a Decepticon it could not happen, unless they found a way to reprogram your very spark."

"I see," said Optimus glancing down. "Then . . . what do I do?"

"Do what you were created to do—help," said Vector.

"How can I when there are so many transformers suffering and I cannot tell which ones need my help at the time?" asked Optimus.

"I shall teach you how to focus on certain ones," said Vector Prime coming to him and placing a gentle hand upon his shoulder.

"How come I never felt anything like this before?" asked Optimus. "Anything this deep?"

"It could be because I gave you a planet key," said Vector Prime pondering things. "You are still a young Prime whose heritage is almost completely forgotten. You had no one to tell you about this so you could mature your spark ability more."

"Hm, you may be right," said Optimus placing his index finger and thumb on his chin.

"So wait—you guys—you 'Primes' can _feel_ what other transformers are feeling right now?" asked Coby somewhat amazed, somewhat confused.

"Yes, why do you ask little one?" asked Vector Prime.

"Well—that means—something bad is happening right?" asked Coby.

"Coby's right Vector!" said Optimus looking at Vector with more seriousness in his golden optics. "Do you know who's in danger?!"

There was then another spark jolt that shot through Optimus. Optimus wondered if Vector felt it too, because if he did he sure didn't know it.

"Don't worry Optimus, I felt it as well," said the elder with a nod seeming to read his very thoughts. "I am just more used to it than you, which is why I have learned to control my reactions to them."

"I see," said Optimus. "But who could they be?"

"I believe them to be Red Alert and Hot Shot," said Vector narrowing them down.

"What happened to them?!" gasped Coby taking the words right out of Optimus.

"I do not know," he said shaking his head. "I can only feel they are in dire need."

"Then we have to go help them!" exclaimed Coby ready to go.

"No Coby," halted Optimus. "We will go. I have a feeling I sent them on a hostel planet so stay here."

"But I can fix them if they're hurt!" said Coby. "You heard Vector! Even Red Alert might be hurt!"

"Just stay here Coby," said Optimus. "We may just have to bring them back to earth."

"But what about the planet key?!" asked Coby. "You can't leave without that!"

"An Autobot's life if more important than a planet key," said Optimus.

"We'll all be dead if not for the planet keys!" protested Coby. "Please—I know I can help."

"No," said Optimus more sternly. "I cannot risk anymore lives."

"Well said Optimus," said Vector. "But I do believe the boy to be of use."

"No," said Optimus shaking his head. "Not now at least. Coby will find his time to shine, but later. Come on Vector let's get a team ready to go to Velocitron."

"Right," said Vector with a nod.

* * *

The darkness soon began to blur and surely the blurs turned into color. Slowly the colorful blurs turned into forms and the forms became sharper and more precise. The night had turned back into day, and darkness back into sight.

"What happened?" asked Hot Shot finding himself laying on a berth with his face towards the ceiling.

He then turned his head to find Red Alert working on his arm. He gasped, surprised to see Red Alert still functioning, even able to help him function.

"Red Alert I thought—" said Hot Shot trying to get up but groaned from the sharp electrical jolts running over his torso and inside.

"Don't!" started Red Alert quickly abandoning Hot Shot's arm and going to push Hot Shot back down on the berth. "Don't try to get up. You have some serious injuries you know. If Override would have hit you another time in the spark you would be offline."

"Override?" asked Hot Shot the name not coming into familiarity.

"She's the leader of this planet," said Red Alert. "You know, the red and white 'bot that shot you in the spark."

"How do you know?" asked Hot Shot.

"Because I told 'im," said the elder transformer as he came up with the younger 'bot behind him, apparently too shy to show his face.

"This is Breakdown," introduced Red Alert. "He's the one that took us to his home and brought me back online in time to heal your more serious injuries."

"Thank-you," said Hot Shot looking at the elder with thankful baby blue optics.

"Yer welcome," he said with a nod.

"And who are you little one?" asked Hot Shot with a friendly smile seeing the younger one shaking behind the elder.

"Now come, come, don't be shy Clocker," said Breakdown turning to the young one. "He's the 'bot that saved our tailpipes after all. Tell 'im yer name."

"I . . . I'm Cl—Clocker," he said quickly before jumping back behind the elder 'bot.

"Eh, don't mind my grandson," said Breakdown. "I think he just likes you is all and—well he's—we're not used to kind 'bots."

"What do you mean?" asked Hot Shot.

"Because of their law," said Red Alert answering for the elder 'bot. "The law that says to run over the weak and slow."

"Oh, I see," said Hot Shot realizing he was looking at the very weak and slow 'bots the law spoke of. "Did Override make up that law or something?"

"Yes she did," said Breakdown with a nod. "I'm afraid it hasn't been the same since her brother Nitro Convoy left."

"Why'd he leave?" asked Hot Shot.

"She b-banished him," stuttered Clocker peaking at Hot Shot swiftly before dunking back behind his grandfather.

"Banished him?!" shouted Hot Shot. "Her own brother?!"

"Aye," said Breakdown with a nod. "They had a race for the leadership of the planet and she won. Simple as that."

"How can someone banish their own sibling?" asked Hot Shot shaking his head. "Can someone be so cruel?"

"Override sure can," said Breakdown with a sigh remembering the very day of her coronation. "Right after she won her first decree was to banish Nitro Convoy, and then she set up her own law so that only the fastest 'bots were allowed to race. Sort of like some purebred transformers for the planet."

"I see," said Hot Shot. "So you're saying if anyone can beat her in a race they would take rule of the planet and could change things?'

"Aye," said Breakdown with a nod. "But no one has been fast enough to defeat her yet and she's been in rule for so long . . . poor Clocker here was birthed during her reign and has never known a peaceful era. I had been fortunate to live under Nitro Convoy once upon a time—that was time where if anyone had the spark for racing they would be able to get a shot at it."

"He sounded like my kind of mech," said Hot Shot with a smile, but soon that smile turned into a frown just thinking about the evil sister.

"Override," Hot Shot mumbled feeling his anger rise and his engines began to accelerate due to it. "If I could just—If I could JUST!! . . ."

"Wow, that's a mighty sounding engine," said Breakdown. "I haven't heard that kind of a roar since Nitro himself."

"What do you mean?" asked Hot Shot halting his anger and looking questionably at the old 'bot.

"Grandpa do-do you think he could do it?" asked Clocker looking at the old 'bot.

"I don't know Clocker, but I would be willing to bet these old joints he's got a chance!" said Breakdown with a smile as he turned his attention to Hot Shot. "Hot Shot . . . how would you like a chance to rule Velocitron?!"

Hot Shot froze. He had never thought about anything like that before. Ruling his own planet? Much less a planet that fits his personality? It never crossed his mainframe. Not even for Cybertron.

"What?" asked Hot Shot and Red Alert at the same time, their full attention on the old mech.

"Well if you beat her you can change everything back to the way it was!" said Breakdown with smile.

"Y-Yeah," said Clocker with a faint smile as he peeked around his grandfather. "And Nitro Convoy can—he can come back."

"I . . . I don't know," said Hot Shot looking down. "I mean, I wish I could help you I do, in the very bottom of my core processor, but . . . me and Red Alert here—we're on a mission."

"I see," said Breakdown casting his head down with a sigh. "I guess no one cares about the weak and slow anymore."

"That's not true!!" shouted Hot Shot sitting up quickly, ignoring the sharp pain in his torso from his injury. "I do! But I just can't at the moment, I'm sorry."

"We don't need any apologies," said Breakdown raising a hand up to stop him.

"How 'bout this," started Hot Shot. "After we complete our mission I'll come back here and beat Override, and then change everything back to the way it was!"

"You—you'd do that?" asked Clocker peeking around his grandfather again with those big ruby optics.

"Sure thing kid!" said Hot Shot with his 'Hot Shot-grin' and a thumbs-up.

Clocker blushed before hiding back behind his grandfather. He's never seen anyone as enthusiastic as Hot Shot before, or as encouraging. He certainly was a new breed of transformers to him and he—well he wanted to be just like him.


	2. Genuine Hero

**Hot Shot's girl: Sorry I didn't update sooner. I was busy, but now I'm not 'cause there's nothing but snow all around and I got nothin' else to do but stay in . . . unless I want to play snowballs with me sibs. Well my lips are cracking and it's painful to smile, but I'm smiling now that I've just updated for ya guys—painfully, lol. Enjoy :D**

"How are you fairing Hot Shot?" asked Red Alert as he came up to the joint groaning Hot Shot as he tried to get his body system back in order after the fall.

"A little shaky Red, but other than that great!" he said with an optimist smile and a shaking thumbs up.

"Hhh, Hot Shot why must you always push yourself to the extreme?" asked Red Alert grabbing Hot Shot by the arm and getting him over to a chair to sit down and relax his overexerted joints.

"Don't you understand Red Alert?" asked Hot Shot jerking his arm away from Red Alert to try and stand again. "I have to!"

"Hot Shot," groaned Red Alert as he rolled his head, since he had no optics to roll, as he watched Hot Shot struggle to get up again and walk. "If you keep doing this you'll be no good to anyone."

At that Hot Shot froze and slowly turned back to Red Alert. Not to speak, but just to gaze at him with his baby blue optics. He didn't need to speak when his optics spoke everything for him.

"Hhh, look—Hot Shot," started Red Alert as he rubbed his neck. "I don't know what you promised yourself to them, and this planet, frankly all I remember is you telling Clocker and Breakdown that after our mission you'd return and beat Override in a race. I didn't catch the part where you said you'd beat her now."

"I know," whispered Hot Shot as he turned away from Red Alert's red gaze and just bowed his head in silence. "But I just . . . I need to help them you know? It's not the Autobot way to stand by and do nothing."

"I know that Hot Shot, I feel it too," said Red Alert getting up and coming to Hot Shot to place a gentle hand on his shoulder. "But just don't forget our mission alright?"

"Right," said Hot Shot with a nod and a smile. "Say Red?"

"Hm, what is it Hot Shot?" asked Red Alert with a willing visor.

"Can—can you help me get to the other side of the room . . . my limbs still aren't working at 100 percent," he said with a faint, embarrassed, grin.

"Sure thing Hot Shot, whatever you want," Red Alert said with a soft caring smile as he wrapped Hot Shot's long arms around his neck and helped him like he agreed to do.

* * *

"Hm . . . Clocker what are you doing up so late?" came Breakdown seeing Clocker in the dark in the middle of the hallway peeking into a room.

"Huh, o-oh, Grandpa," he said quickly shutting the cracked door and turning away with an embarrassed flush across his face.

"What are you looking at?" asked Breakdown coming to the door Clocker was occupied with earlier.

Once he cracked it he saw the slumbering form of a certain silver-blue Autobot. He heard the young 'bot moan in his sleep as he turned on his side. Apparently his joints still acting up. Breakdown shut the door and looked at his grandson who was turned away from him in the darkness of the night.

"Oh—I see," he said with a knowing nod.

"I—I just—I," was all Clocker could get out as be began to shake in nervousness.

"I know how much you admire him Clocker," said Breakdown placing a gentle hand on the little one's shoulder as ruby optics melt gold. "You've never seen a 'bot like that so I can understand, well—somewhat, how you feel."

"It's . . . it's just," Clocker said bowing his head as he turned to the elder 'bot. "Well you've told me so many stories about transformers like these—who—who are fair to any shape and sized transformer. He reminds me most of the Nitro Convoy stories you used to tell me . . . I've never met the 'bot before, but I've always dreamed of it—and now—meeting, and seeing Hot Shot, well it's like I already have."

"I know what you mean," said Breakdown with a nod as he turned to look at the door to Hot Shot's room. "I feel the same way . . . It could be why Override's decided to put him on the top of her wanting-to-get-off-her-planet list."

"I think you're right," said Clocker with a weak smile. "But I hope it never happens . . . I just wish there was someway we could help, you know?"

"Aye, I do son," he said with a nod. "But I doubt there's anything an old 'bot like me and a wee 'bot like yourself can do. I have a feeling down deep in my core processor that these guys are genuine heroes. Ain't much us folk can do for heroes."

At that Breakdown walked off to go get some recharge. Clocker was about to do the same, but stopped and gazed at Hot Shot's door once again. Every being in his body wanted to prove his grandfather wrong.

As the young 'bot clenched his fists together and bowed his head. He raised it knowing what he had to do. He turned on his stubby heels and left to work on his own project during the night.

* * *

"Hot Shot . . . Hot Shot," came a soft soothing voice to Hot Shot's audio processor.

Hot Shot groaned in his recharge and rolled over intent on recharging just a few more cycles.

"Hot Shot," came the soothing voice again, but this time it wasn't as soft—in fact it seemed to rise in volume with every time Hot Shot didn't respond to it.

"HOT SHOT!!" the voice nearly shouted at him causing him to abandon all hopes of recharge as his optics turned on a bright blue shade and his head shot up in a light yell.

"AH! What—what?!" he gasped looking around frantically.

There, before him, stood Red Alert and Breakdown just glaring sideways glances at him.

"Oh—Red Alert," sighed Hot Shot bowing his head and then shifting his body to a sitting position on the edge of the berth. "Sheesh, don't scare me like that."

"Sorry Hot Shot, but you've been recharging too long," said Red Alert as he shook his head. "It's about the time of day for your checkup.

"Awww, do I have to?" asked Hot Shot somewhat like a sparkling would when their parent-creator would tell them it was time for a nap-recharge.

"Hhh, Hot Shot just quite your complaining and lye down and roll over on your chassis," said Red Alert motioning him with his finger.

"Sure thing," he said laying down and rolling over on his chassis as he crossed his arms before his face to wait for Red Alert to be done already.

Red Alert came to look at the backside of Hot Shot. As he was checking everything he felt, and heard, Hot Shot let out a sigh. His vision glanced over to Hot Shot who now buried his face in his arms. He looked annoyed or something and Red Alert could tell something was bothering him.

"What's the matter now Hot Shot?" asked Red Alert as he quickly glanced at Breakdown who had just left for a moment.

"I—I feel . . . useless," Hot Shot let out in a sigh once again as he buried his face deeper. "Because of these fraggin' injuries I can't do ANYTHING!!"

At that Hot Shot slammed his right fist down hard on the berth and let out a loud groan as he shot his head up saying, with high volume—

"If only I had a place I could stretch out my limbs or something! So I can get moving right again instead of being confined in this SLAGGIN' HOUSE!!"

"Hot Shot please calm down," said Red Alert wishing he didn't need to make himself known to the whole planet.

At that very instant Breakdown came in asking if they'd seen Clocker. Red Alert and Hot Shot looked at the elder 'bot with confused optics. They both knew he couldn't have gone far 'less he wanted to get slagged by others because of the 'law'.

"No we haven't seen 'im," said Red Alert tilting his head slightly. "Perhaps he's outside around the house."

"Hmm, didn't think of that," said Breakdown rubbing his bearded chin. "He usually never goes outside unless needed. Hm, I'll go check on it."

"I'll go with you," said Hot Shot swinging his legs over the berth and preparing to get up.

"Hot Shot, no," said Red Alert wishing he wouldn't try to walk at least for a week. "Your injuries are still pretty bad."

"I'm fine Red Alert!" snapped Hot Shot wishing he would stop treating him like a sparkling. "My self-repair system is working wonders. I'll be healed in no time . . . plus, I need to stretch out these limbs you know."

"Hhh, all right," said Red Alert with his head bowed. "But you're staying near me."

"Whatever," grumbled Hot Shot standing up and leaning against Red Alert.

And so they started their way outside. Clocker wasn't out there and so he was, perhaps, out back. Breakdown shook his head thinking to himself that Clocker couldn't possibly be out here.

"What?!" they all gasped as they stopped in their steps to see a small private racetrack consisting of a single faded black road that was oval shaped—the normal track, and low and behold Clocker was the one working on it in energon, oil, and grease to get it working well enough to burn rubber on.

"Wow," gasped Hot Shot never before seeing someone have their own private racetrack before.

"Clocker what are you doing?!" gasped Breakdown coming to the young greasy one.

"I wanted to help grandpa," he said getting up on his achy knee joints—seeing how he was working all night on them. "I think this is my way of doing so."

"But Clocker!!" gasped Breakdown looking too worried for his own good.

"I think it's great!" came Hot Shot taking a step away from Red Alert and onto to road, even though it wasn't new or anything and still had some cracks in it, Hot Shot loved it.

"Huh—you—you do?" asked Clocker clasping his hands together nervously.

"I never knew you guys had a private race track behind your house!" he said with another spark-extinguishing smile. "Why didn't you guys tell me? This is the perfect thing I needed to get back in shape after the crash!"

At that Breakdown glanced down. Hot Shot glared at him and wondered if it was something he said or did wrong. He didn't mean to dampen to mood or anything.

"Well you see—" started Breakdown clasping his hands together as well. "Before Override took control of the planet every 'bot was aloud to have their own private race course, pit they could even pick out their design. Some had grand ones, while others wanted more common ones like myself."

"So," said Hot Shot. "What happened?"

Red Alert just glared in silence wanting to know himself. He couldn't imagine the answer to this question.

"After Override took reign she immediately banned all private race tracks to civilians unless you had a permit to use it, but in order to have a permit you had to meet an expected speed limit for it . . . thus ending mosts dream of ever racing again."

"I see," spoke up Red Alert. "So this is why Clocker is fixing it up . . . because you haven't used it in so long. It's been neglected because of the permit."

"Aye," he said with a sigh as he casted his optics down. "And if anyone was found using it without a permit . . . well—I'd rather not think about it."

At that was when he turned to Clocker and his look became more stern. He stomped over to him and said—

"Which is why I forbid you to even fix it up!"

"But grandpa!" protested Clocker.

"NO!" the elder said. "Do you know what could happen if anyone saw us?"

"I—I know the consequences grandpa," said Clocker casting his optics down and away.

He then glanced at Hot Shot and then glanced at his grandfather. Just looking at the blue Autobot ignited something inside him that he wasn't sure what it was. He would soon, later, come to realize it was fearlessness.

"But I don't care!" he spoke up. "I don't care about the fraggin' law either! Override's nothing but a glitch to what she does to our family—to what she does to our kind!"

All optics stared at the young with wider and brighter lids. They couldn't believe what passion was coming out of him, or the words either.

Clocker then came to look at Hot Shot with fearlessness that seemed to even make Hot Shot rethink of what he thought about the youngling. No longer did he see a scared and shy little pipsqueak, but a, what seemed like, bold shining new Autobot.

"I believe HE—!" Clocker said as he pointed to Hot Shot. "Can change to world—this world! And I'll be slagged if I stop believing!"

All vocal emitters dropped at that. No one could believe this was the shy little Clocker they once knew. There was no way this was him. The Decepticons must have 'botnapped him and switched protoforms with him.

"Cl-Clocker I didn't . . . I didn't know you were so—" started Breakdown, but bowed his head not knowing what to say to his young grandling. "I . . . I'm sorry Clocker. I didn't mean to bash all your dreams."

"Grandpa?" said Clocker looking at his Grandfather switch attitudes before him.

"It's just . . . it's been so long since, well you know . . . no one has spoken that bold in millennias. Then when Hot Shot and Red Alert came I was grateful, but I really wanted them gone because I knew, especially in Hot Shot, they'd stir up the so-called peace. I didn't want them to give you any ideas, but . . . I guess that's too late huh."

He then looked at Clocker and they just stared at one another for the longest of moments. Breakdown sighed in shame and glanced down once again.

"I'm so sorry my boy for raising you to be weak—just like me," he said.

Clocker was about to say something, but Hot Shot stepped before the two and said—

"You didn't raise Clocker to be weak Breakdown. You were just scared of what he could be—of what _you_ could be. You were just masking what you both were."

"And what's that—Hot Shot?" asked Breakdown looking at the young mech.

"Autobots!" he said with a smile as he stuck out his fist in pride.

"An Auto—Autobot?" said Clocker with a faint smile.

"That's right Clocker," said Hot Shot turning to him with a confident smile. "You do have the making of the perfect Autobot in ya, and I'll be fragged if you didn't embrace what you were truly meant to be!"

"You really think we're capable of being Autobots?" asked Breakdown. "The old, slow, and weak?"

"Hey, ever since I was birthed the Autobots always seemed to be the underdogs," said Hot Shot holding his arms out with a shrug. "We consist of mostly so why not? We always seem to come out on top thanks to Primus' grace, so why not you too?"

"Primus is the creator of the universe," started Red Alert. "If he can save Cybertron with nothing more than old, weak, and slow transformers who called themselves the Autobots then why can't he save the rest of the universe that way?"

"He's right grandpa!" said Clocker with a smile turning to Breakdown. "They're both right!"

"Though I must say," said Hot Shot with a small chuckle as he thought back on his life experiences. "Being an Autobot will change you . . . being an Autobot will change you into something so much more than you thought you could ever be. Being an Autobot will change you into a true hero."

At that Clocker's optics seemed to sparkle in sheer admiration at the tall young Autobot. Breakdown could see it and for once smiled in approval at it. Slag the law—Clocker was right—Hot Shot was right.

"Then so be it," he said with a smile that turned everyone's heads. "Let's get those limbs of yours stretched—fellow Autobot."

Hot Shot couldn't help but smile sincerely. These guys were something else. He was amazed at just what a little hope could do to their sparks. He wondered if the others like them would act the same way and if so . . . then this planet would be freed in no time.

"You got it!" he said with an electrical wink. "But only if you race with me!"

"You bet!" said Clocker with a brightest smile that kid ever had as he and his grandfather transformed and drove the course for either the first time ever or for the first time in a long time.

"Transform!" said Hot Shot transforming rather swiftly in his conditioned state.

Once his tires hit tar he burned rubber and spun off after the two. All three just laughing in excitement and sheer happiness. Red Alert found a seat to sit on and just smiled as he watched the three _Autobots_ play in a friendly game of race.

"Hot Shot," said Red Alert with a sigh under his breath as he shook his head. "You're a hero to so many people . . . and in so many different ways."


	3. Broad Is The Road Towards Destruction

"So there's a planet key on Velocitron eh?" said Megatron as they gazed at the map layout of the planet.

"Yes sir," said Starscream with a nod. "Looks as if there's nothing but speedsters there. Frankly I wouldn't be caught offlined on that planet."

"Hhh, my thoughts precisely," said Megatron with a sigh as he rolled his icy optics. "Whenever I think of those worthless ground transformers that only race around for the fun of it, it all reminds me too much of the Autobots. You know how much I can't stand those fools."

"I know that sir," said Starscream with a nod. "So who will you send there? We really have no mechs who are ground transformers."

"No, I am a triple changer and so I will go," said Megatron with a heavy sigh. "That planet key better be handed to be on a silver platter when I get there though. Who's the leader of that Primus-forsaken planet?"

"Hm, looks like to be a femme named Override," said Starscream looking at the recent data.

"A femme?" asked Megatron raising a metallic brow. "Oh what is this universe coming to?"

"Oh," said Starscream looking more into her bio and obviously liking what he saw.

"What is it now Starscream?" asked Megatron. "You seem amused by your findings."

"Well it seems sir you should reprocess your idea of femmes," said Starscream smirking with his infamous Starscream-smirk.

"And what on Cybertron could you mean by that?" asked Megatron placing his fists on his spiky hips.

"She seems to think she owns the planet all to herself," said Starscream continuing to download her data. "It says here she even banished her own brother once she took reign. After that she set up a few _rules_."

"Such as?" asked Megatron raising a metallic brow seeming more interested in this femme leader now.

"Well it says here she's obsessed with speed," Starscream said. "So it only fits as to why one of her rules is those that are slow or weak should get run over."

"Oh my—she sounds like a tyrant," said Megatron liking his lips finding the femme to be quite close to his own attitude.

"That's what the locals are calling her," said Starscream continuing to download the data. "She won't even let them leave the planet."

"Aw, not even for a vacation?" asked Megatron sarcastically.

"Not even that," said Starscream with a smirk.

"Well then—" started Megatron stretching his arms out. "Then it seems I shouldn't have a problem on this planet. Perhaps the planet key will be handed over to me on a silver platter."

At that he transformed and flew off to the red glowing speed planet awaiting before him for the taking.

* * *

"What?!" growled Override. "What do you mean they're racing on a track without a permit?!"

"Just as we said boss," said Crumplezone. "Me and Ransack here were scouting around like you ordered, you know—for those two newcomers, and well we saw them at the old 'bots place—"

"On his private race track racin' on it," finished Ransack. "Didn't you ban that old man and his family from racin' since he didn't meet the speed requirements?"

"Yes . . . I did," said Override as she narrowed her optics.

"So what are we going to do boss?" asked Crumplezone and Ransack.

"What else?" asked Override standing up and placing her hand on her hip. "The same thing we do to others who disobey the law . . . make sure they don't disobey it again!"

* * *

"So—so how are you feeling Hot Shot?" asked Clocker zooming closer to Hot Shot as they drove on the highway.

"Great Clocker, thanks," he said with a mental grin as he glanced over to the small blue, white, and orange speedster. "You repairing that private race track was awesome, and then when your grandpa said to take a long drive on the highway was even better for my circuits."

"Well I hope it did ya some good youngster," said Breakdown closing in on them. "How does he look doc 'bot?"

"Brilliant," said Red Alert with a mental smile. "I didn't believe a good drive could ease out all Hot Shot's circuits like that."

"I know," said Hot Shot with a smirk. "I'm a universe wonder."

"Oh stop being modest Hot Shot," said Red Alert sarcastically.

At that everyone let out loads of laughter as they made their way back toward Breakdown and Clocker's home, but that laughter had soon halted once they parked and looked at their home . . . it was gone. Nothing left now but a smoldering wreck—even the racetrack out in the back was nothing but the same substance.

"NO!!" cried Clocker transforming and running towards the ash and flame.

"Clocker don't!" said Breakdown transforming and coming up to the young one to embrace him and hide him from the sight before them.

Clocker could say nothing more. He buried his face into his grandfather's chassis and wept. It was all he could do for this cruel world. Breakdown tried to comfort his young grandling, but he knew that even he couldn't say anything encouraging to this.

Hot Shot took a bold step towards the flaming wreck and only clenched his fists. Red Alert could see in his optics that Hot Shot was searching . . . he was searching for an answer and all his optics asked was—Why?

"Hot Shot?" asked Red Alert seeing the young one's mood drastically change as he looked at the wreck and then at the couple who was ill-paid upon.

Hot Shot narrowed his optics and bared his teeth. He chin tilted downwards as the anger and sorrow of the two hurting 'bots next to him crept into his very exoskeleton. His very being began to shake with anger and injustice at this flawed and fragged up law!

"Hot Shot?" Red Alert asked again, but this time it came out more of a warning.

Ba-dump

Hot Shot couldn't believe someone like this could rule a planet!

Ba-dump

Hot Shot couldn't believe a ruler could let their people suffer like this!

Ba-dump

Hot Shot knew he had to stop this—but he didn't know how!

Ba-dump

Oh he didn't care! All he cared about was the safety of the people! This ended NOW!!

"Where does she live?!" came out a low growl from below Hot Shot's breath as his optics were hid in the shadows from everyone.

"Huh?" asked Breakdown looking at the still blue Autobot.

"Where does she live?!" he asked once more, but with increased volume.

"I know," said Clocker with a sniff as he rubbed his optics to their natural gleam.

"Show me!" growled Hot Shot turning to them with narrowed optics full of a justice wanting need.

* * *

"Wow that was a good one boss!" laughed Ransack holding his abdomen because of his aching circuits.

"Yeah, I bet that taught them a lesson or two about disobeying the law!" said Crumplezone with a chuckle.

"It'd better," she said as she leaned on the railing of her private racetrack and swung her right leg back to and fro. "If I so much as see those two foreigners again the punishment will be far more superior!"

"You tell 'em boss!" said Crumplezone praising his goddess.

"And just what 'far superior' punishment will you bestow on the Autobots?" came a voice from above.

"What?!" gasped Override standing up in haste to see who this possible threat was.

Once she looked up her optics narrowed—a flying transformer. If there was anything she hated more than those two goody newcomers it was flying 'bots. Once the black and blue 'bot landed gracefully on the ground Override and her 'goons' prepared to attack just in case it was necessary.

"Oh don't see me as a threat please," he said numbly raising his arms in the air. "By the way you deal with my enemies I should think we more like—allies."

"Just who are you anyways?" asked Override not faltering to loose her weapon on him.

"My name is Megatron, leader of the Decepticons," he said with a smirk letting his arms fall back to his sides. "And do I have a proposition for you."

"Yeah—and what is it?" asked Override placing her gun on her shoulder and sticking out her hip.

"Give me your planet key and no harm shall come to your miserable planet," he said, never faltering to smirk that arrogant aft smirk of his.

Megatron looked at the little red and white femme leader of this planet and his smirk fell to a frown seeing her optics narrow and her own smirk form on her face. Override just 'hmphed' and turned with a laugh.

"And what makes you think I'm going to give it to you?" she asked turning her head to him. "I won that sucker in a race! What, did you think I was going to give it to you on a silver platter or something? 'Cause if you did then you're a bigger aft then I thought."

"Listen here you little glitch!" growled Megatron losing his temper, as usual, and grabbing her by the chassis and lifting her off her feet—but strangely enough—the femme didn't seem at all intimidated by this action. "I have the upper hand here NOT you!!"

"Is that so," she said with a smirk raising her gun to him along with her two goons. "Because as I see it you're just one 'bot against three."

Megatron knew he needed to play things cool and so he set her back down on the ground and backed up one step. He crossed his arms and just glared at her making sure she got the picture that he wasn't going to leave unless he got what he came for.

"Tell you what," she said tossing her gun back over her shoulder. "Race me for it."

"What?" he growled lightly looking at her with annoyed optics.

"If you can beat me in a race then it's yours," said Override with a cocky smirk.

Megatron swore he could hear the chuckling and snickering of her two lackeys behind him. He knew there was something more to this than she was telling him.

_Oh and by the way dumbaft . . . I've never lost_, She smirked to herself.

"Fine," growled Megatron baring his fangs. "When and where?"

"How 'bout here?" she asked stretching her arms out.

"Very well," said Megatron. "But don't believe that just because you're a femme I'll go easy on you!"

"I hope you don't big guy," she said turning and heading towards the starting line, but was halted in her tracks as she caught sight of something she wished she'd never see again . . . a very angry looking silver-blue 'bot.

"OVERRIDE!!" came a loud yell as the mech transformed and skidded to stop near her racetrack, but just came stomping in still.

"Well, well, if it isn't that little hot shot I shot down earlier," she said placing her hands on her hips and leaning his way.

"That's just Hot Shot to you!" he pointed out to her in rage.

"Hot Shot?" she said with a blink and then a laugh. "Wow, I didn't know that was your name. What slaghead named you that? Ha ha!"

Hot Shot was even more furious. First she makes fun of his name and then insults his father creator! Oh he was NOT going to stand for this!

"Listen here Override—I am FRAGGIN' tired of you preying on the weak and defenseless and then punishing those who stand up for them!" he screeched.

"Oh and what are you going to do about it?" she asked half-opticed, untaunted.

"Autobot!" growled Megatron knowing all-too-well who this one was.

"Megatron?!" gasped Hot Shot taking a step back here. "So what now—you're in league with the Decepticons?! Why did I not expect more from you?"

"You little—!" she began but her words were caught behind her bared/gritted teeth.

"You're not getting this planet key!" Threatened Hot Shot. "I'll be offlined before I see that day!"

"Then let me put you out of your misery Autobrat!" growled Megatron bringing out his gun and pointing it at Hot Shot.

Hot Shot was prepared to dodge and take out his own blaster, but was stopped by Override—surprisingly. Both mechs looked at her as if she was insane, but all that was on her face was a smirk. She placed her hands on both mech's chassis and tsked.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, ah, ah boys," she said shaking her head slowly with a sly grin. "Now just hold your cybersteeds."

She then looked at Hot Shot slyly and said—

"I'll tell you what _Hot Shot_, I'll leave them alone if you beat me in a race, but only 'If'."

She then turned to Megatron, but her smirk turned into a frown as she said—

"And you—I said I'd give you the planet key if you beat me in a race."

"You can't just give that evil dictator the planet key!!" protested Hot Shot.

"Why not?" she asked turning to him. "I'm leader of this planet aren't I? Whatever I say goes."

"What ever happened to the opinion of the people of this planet?" asked Hot Shot darkening his optics.

"Of this planet?" Override laughed like it was some kind of joke. "Mech, do you know what would happen if I listened to the people? Ha ha! I'd end up giving kiddy lessons to a bunch of brats about _racing with all your spark_! Ugh, my brother did that and look where it got him!!"

"You—evil—glitch!!" growled Hot Shot, his every being shaking.

"Yeah—go on," she said leaning towards him extending her audio receptor.

"Frag you and RACE!!" shouted Hot Shot transforming.

"Now you're speaking my language," she said with a pleased smirk. "Transform!"

"Transform!" said Megatron transforming into his ground form.

"Ready—uh—set—uh—GO!" said Crumplezone as he and Ransack waved down the flags.

There was nothing seen but smoke and Ransack and Crumplezone coughing form the exhaust. Breakdown, Clocker, and Red Alert tried their hardest to see through it, but it was mightily thick and all that could be heard were the sound of squealing tires, and on occasions the sound of a vehicle ramming into a wall.

"Oh dear Primus please don't let that be Hot Shot," prayed Red Alert knowing he still wasn't fully recovered and repaired.

Soon enough they all saw two cars neck-in-neck shoot out of the smoke and head towards the finish line. Those two were in fact Hot Shot and Override. Not far behind appeared Megatron.

"Grandpa look!" jumped little Clocker tugging on the elder's arm and pointing towards Hot Shot. "He might win!!"

"By Primus he might!" gasped Breakdown not believing what he was see—for Hot Shot still being injured it was as if he was fueled by something far superior than just his will—but it was as if it was Primus' will Himself!

_I have to win!_ Hot Shot continued to say to himself as all else disappeared around him and only that finish line was in sight.

Ba-dump

_I have to!_ He said once again thinking of all who were counting on him. _Even though I'm not racing for the planet key right now—I know I'm racing for so much MORE!_

Ba-dump

_They're counting on me! _He said to himself. _I want them to know a life of freedom—especially Clocker . . . every 'bot deserves to know what it feels like!_

Ba-dump!

I myself was birthed in a world where freedom was a myth—but—but even I got to feel, if only for a while, what freedom felt like!

Ba-dump!!

_I HAVE TO WIN!! _Hot Shot shouted to himself as he was a mere yard from the goal of freedom.

BA-DUMP!!

Right when Hot Shot thought he crossed the line the ground beneath him exploded. His underside was almost shredded as sharp pieces of hardened tar and rock sliced under him and pushed him upwards. He let out a strangled cry as he fell backwards and rolled until he came to a halt.

"HOT SHOT!!" cried Red Alert, Breakdown, and Clocker as they ran to him.

"Hot Shot, Hot Shot are you alright?!" asked Red Alert helping Hot Shot back to his wheels instead of his side he was laying on. "Can you transform?"

"Uh—yeah," he groaned transforming slowly and trying to stand up, but found his chassis aching too much to do so.

"Slag you!" he growled out weakly, but it was as strong as he could do in that state. "You fraggin' cheaters!!"

All optics were then on Crumplezone and Ransack who held guns whose nozzles still sizzled from recent fire. They looked quite angry for a bunch of cheaters as they came and stood next to their 'boss' who had just transformed after crossing the finish line—first.

"No one EVER beats boss!" protested Crumplezone acting as if he were a little sparkling throwing a temper tantrum.

"Yeah ya jerk!" said Ransack raising his fist at them.

"So this is a Dictatorship eh?" said Hot Shot holding his sparking chassis as Red Alert held him up on his feet. "Well Megatron—congratulations on finding your perfect match!!"

Megatron just scowled at him. He wasn't in the mood for that young Autobot's jokes.

"Come on Hot Shot," said Red Alert turning and getting ready to leave. "Let's get out of here before more foul play is 'played'.

Even Red Alert wasn't happy about this, but there was nothing he could do . . . at the moment. Perhaps he'd inform Prime of their 'situation' later for some reinforcements.

"I will beat you someday Override!" pointed Hot Shot turning his head to her still glaring harshly at the femme.

"Yeah—keep dreaming kid," she said sticking her chin up undaunted by him.

It was then Megatron's turn as the Autobots left. He turned to her and pointed at her saying—

"You will give me that planet key Override!"

"Look Megs, if you want it just beat me in a race. Simple as that," she said crossing her arms and heading off with her henchmechs. "Oh . . . if you want to have a chance—I suggest you take out that—Autobot first."

At that she transformed and drove off with her lackeys. Megatron just growled, but knew it was true. If he ever wanted to get that key the only way to get it from her was by beating her in a race and the only chance he had at doing so was taking out the young Autobot he remembered as Hot Shot.

**Hot Shot's girl: :D I LUV putting Override as an evil glitch! XD Seriously though . . . you don't know how bad she can get until later, but I ain't tellin' ya what she's gonna do ;P I guess you'd say I kinda put her like Blackaracnia or something, but a lot glitchier XD Until next chp see ya :)**


	4. Ready

**Hot Shot's girl: Sorry for not updating when I should but the com was messing up and still is. So to make it up to ya I make this chp extra long :D Yeah! Now enjoy or else! Lol :P**

"Hot Shot you need to stop pushing yourself so hard," said Red Alert seeing Hot Shot like this always got his circuits in a bunch. "You know your crash from earlier just restarted glitches in your system. You can't function like this and heal at the same time!"

"I don't care Red Alert," said Hot Shot casting his optics down to shade them away from everyone else. "It's because of me Breakdown and Clocker got their home destroyed and so I want to pay them back—in full!"

"But Hot Shot," groaned Red Alert seeing Hot Shot working on his knees and limps to place the foundation of their home down as quick as possible. "We can just call construction 'bots. They have those here you know."

"Red Alert's right Ho-Hot Shot," said Clocker with a shake of his head. "We don't want—want you to hurt yourself."

"Nah, it's no problem. I don't mind—really," he said getting up with a smile, but once Hot Shot stood to his feet his motherboard suddenly fogged up.

"Uh," he groaned as he touched his head and nearly toppled over if Breakdown and Red Alert hadn't been close enough to catch him.

"Whoa, take it easy there young fella," Breakdown said letting Hot Shot lean on him for support. "Maybe you should listen to yer friend here. He's right after all. All we gotta do is call a construction 'bot. I think they're more fit to build back me house then a warrior 'bot like you."

"See," said Red Alert flashing a red glare at Hot Shot. "Plus Hot Shot we all know you weren't exactly birthed for construction. Do you remember our ship we had to build during the minicon war? Well let's just say you weren't exactly the ideal construction 'bot."

"Well what about you?" said Hot Shot a little druggy looking at Red Alert. "You weren't birthed for construction neither."

"True, but I had cousins who were construction 'bots," he said with a smile. "That counts for some experience."

"Heh, sure it does Red," Hot Shot said with a snicker.

"C'mon, let's get you to lye down," said Red Alert motioning to Breakdown to find them a flat place to lay Hot Shot down.

Breakdown nodded and so they found some flat pieces of rubble to lay their companion down. Once Hot Shot was down and recharging Red Alert looked at Breakdown and Clocker and asked—

"So . . . what's the frequency to those construction 'bots of yours?"

* * *

"You know what?" started Optimus Prime as he walked up beside Vector Prime after he and his team had gotten back from yet another mission that the Decepticons had troubled them with.

"Yes, what?" asked Vector Prime looking at his young descendent.

"All those quarrels with Decepticons have me wondering if they are doing this on purpose," he said, his optics still cast down in thought.

"You believe they are trying to stop us from helping Hot Shot and Red Alert on Velocitron," stated Vector Prime knowing exactly what it was Optimus had in mind.

"Precisely," said Optimus with a firm nod. "They very well know I can't abandon Earth to go to another planet while they reek havoc here. That just can't be done."

"I see," said Vector touching his index and thumb to his chin. "Have you ever considered splitting your team here on Earth and sending the other part to Velocitron to help the two?"

"I can't do that," said Optimus shaking his head. "I have a feeling Hot Shot and Red Alert are close to the planet key and so then Megatron is as well."

"Hm, you may be right Optimus," said Vector. "We haven't been seeing Megatron in quite some time."

"Exactly," said Optimus looking at his ancestor with a firm nod. "We've mostly ran into Starscream, who is no walk in the park either."

"Aye," said Vector with a nod. "That is true."

"I believe Megatron to be on Velocitron now while he lets his lackeys roam here, just to keep our guards up and afts here!" said Optimus not too pleased with the pickle they were in at the moment.

"He is a very smart mech," said Vector with a nod. "But why not just surprise him?"

"Huh?" asked Optimus looking with confused golden optics at the elder. "What do you man 'surprise' him?"

"Exactly as I put it," Vector said raising his index finger in the air. "Just go to Velocitron—I'm sure he wouldn't expect something like that from you. I shall go with you as well so if Starscream and the others cause problems here on earth we shall just warp back."

At that Optimus was in silence. His optics were cast down in data processing. What Vector said was true, but he was worried about those he'd leave behind. What if the Decepticons wanted this?—or what if Vector was right and they'd catch them off-guard? There was nothing better than an off-guard Decepticon.

Optimus' optics met Vectors. With a smile Optimus nodded and said—

"I agree Vector Prime. Let's do this before the Decepticons catch on."

"Yes," said Vector with a nod as they two Primes left to tell the rest of the team and prepare the journey to Velocitron—the speed planet.

* * *

"Aw c'mon Red," moaned Hot Shot as he twirled his head 'round. "They're doing it all wrong!"

"And you became a construction expert—when?" asked Red Alert crossing his arms and looking at the young Autobot who actually happened to be his superior—technically, but thank Primus Optimus Prime had told him not to treat him like one.

"Red!" whined Hot Shot as he bent over and let his arms fall limp beside him. "They're just making it look like it originally did!"

"So?" he said. "That's a good thing isn't it?"

"NO!" protested Hot Shot with a stomp of his foot and shake of his fists like some spoiled sparkling—which is exactly what Red Alert always saw him as.

"What is with you Hot Shot?" asked Red Alert turning to the annoying youngling fully with his arms tight over his torso. "Why are you acting like such a sparkling?!"

Hot Shot just bowed his head. He bit his lip and clenched his fists tighter. Red Alert saw the minor shake in his body and he got a feeling he was going to know soon enough.

"It's because . . ." started Hot Shot not looking Red Alert in the optics as he turned his head away a bit.

Red Alert raised a metal brow just looking at his expression. Was that anger? Was that shame? For who were those feelings for though?

"It's . . ." continued Hot Shot turning his head to the other side still not meeting Red Alert's gaze.

"I'm right here Hot Shot," said Red Alert leaning forward slightly. "You can look at me when you're speaking with me."

"It's just because!" said Hot Shot looking at Red Alert finally meeting gazes. "I want so much more for them!"

"I see," said Red Alert bowing his head with a sigh.

"I just," groaned Hot Shot glancing away again, but continued to shake. "I feel so USELESS! It's all my fault this happened and whenever anything is my fault I want to fix it so badly! But BETTER!"

"I know," said Red Alert with a sigh looking at his young companion with a small smile. "You've always been like that. I guess I should have suspected this was why you were trying to rebuild their home all by yourself, but you've just got to understand you weren't birthed for that."

"Frag what I was birthed for!" spat Hot Shot.

"Hot Shot," groaned Red Alert wishing he wouldn't do this kind of thing—act like he didn't care.

"I don't care about that!" he said. "All I care, or want to do it help them!"

"You should care Hot Shot!" said Red Alert getting annoyed with his childish antics and so therefore raising his own volume in his vocals. "You were birthed to be a Prime for Primus' sake!!"

"So!" he said waving his arms at his sides. "To me that doesn't mean anything! I'm not as special as anyone else. I don't want to be! I just want to help!!"

"This is not your place at the time!" said Red Alert placing his arms straight at his sides.

They both stopped the fighting as they heard s quiet gasp come from behind them. Hot Shot and Red Alert froze as they turned to see a blue, white, and orange 'bot staring up at them with wide beady ruby optics.

"Clocker—what are you doing here?" asked Red Alert. "Aren't you supposed to be helping your grandfather?"

"Is it true?" he gasped again, his optics even growing bigger—if that was even possible. "Are you really a—Prime?"

"Uh . . . yeah," said Hot Shot with a sigh as he bowed his head knowing now this 'bot will probably start treating him like royalty as of today.

"His full name is Hot Shot Prime," said Red Alert. "But we won't be addressing him as so until he has taken the Matrix of Leadership from his father-creator Optimus Prime."

Clocker looked from Red Alert to Hot Shot and then back again. He continued doing this for quite some time. Red Alert being the one who just stared at him as if he was a strange commoner, and Hot Shot the one who wouldn't meet his gaze—he just stared down and away.

"W-what's the matter Hot Shot?" asked Clocker not understanding his mood. "I heard the Primes descended from the creator Primus Himself . . . are you ashamed?"

"No—never!" said Hot Shot sounding as if he was somewhat offended making Clocker cringe a little.

He saw this and mentally beat himself again. He didn't mean to scare the little one it's just—so many emotions were going through his processor at the time he didn't know what to do.

"It's just," he said with a sigh and a small shrug. "I don't want you, Breakdown, or anyone else treating me any different. I'm sick of it you know!"

"O-oh," Clocker said casting his baby ruby optics down. "I'm sorry if I sounded like that."

"Hhh, no," said Hot Shot looking at the youngling. "But—do you understand the reason why I want to help? I just want to you know—and not just because I'm some _noble_ Prime got it?"

"I got it," said Clocker with a nod. "But . . ." he started with a shy smile at first, but soon that smile turned bigger and more exited. "I'm still thrilled to meet one!"

Hot Shot just smiled gently at the child. He reached out and patted him on the head.

"It—it makes me feel special," said Clocker with a blush as he struggled to look Hot Shot in the optics.

"Well I'm glad," Hot Shot said with a smile as he leaned down towards him to meet his height. "Because you are special. You, your grandfather . . . each and every one of you 'bots."

Hot Shot just smiled gently seeing the blush darken on Clocker. He was really admired by this kid. It was just too cute.

Hot Shot let out a chuckle as he straightened again and turned to Red Alert. He smiled and placed his fists on his hips and asked—

"So—what can I do to help Red?"

"How 'bout start by lying down and recharging," said Red Alert with a small hint of a smile.

"Awww, but I just did that!" Hot Shot groaned in protest.

"I don't get why you don't just take it like a Prime and do what he says," said Clocker holding his arms behind his back and he rocked on his heels.

"That's not what being a Prime is all about!!" protested Hot Shot in a tantrum.

Red Alert and Clocker could do nothing but giggle at Hot Shot's childish throws.

* * *

"Well wouldja look at that," said Ransack as he and Crumplezone hid themselves away from the others as they spied on the four 'bots from afar. "The little slaggers are rebuilding their home."

"So, what's wrong with that Ransack?" asked Crumplezone. "'Bots need a place to live."

"You moron!" said Ransack with a smack to his companion's head. "Override destroyed their home to get a point to the others to—LEAVE!!"

"Oh—that's right," said Crumplezone putting the pieces together. "So what do we do now Ransack?"

"I say we waste 'em!" said Ransack getting his blaster out.

"Oh, good idea!" said Crumplezone doing the same thing.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," came a voice from behind which made the two jump and scream out of their plates.

"Ah! Who's there?!" gasped Ransack and Crumplezone as they turned and pointed their blasters at the threat.

"Oh—it's just you," said Crumplezone with a sigh of relief as they gazed at Megatron standing tall before them.

"We thought you were someone else," said Ransack with a sigh.

"You're not afraid of me?" asked Megatron raising a metallic brow.

"Not really," said Crumplezone. "After all you said you and Override were allies right?"

"Right," said Megatron with a smirk and sparkle in his optics.

"So whatcha doin' all the way out here big 'bot?" asked Ransack.

"The same thing you are," said Megatron crossing his arms with a smile.

"Huh?" said Crumplezone. "You mean you're gonna take out the blue 'bot too?"

"Oh I'm not going to bother offlining a weakling like him," said Megatron with a smirk as he looked at the two dolts. "You two are going to do it for me."

"Hey, what makes you think we'll follow a guy's orders like yourself?" asked Ransack shaking his fists.

"Yeah!" agreed Crumplezone. "We only follow boss' orders!"

"Is that right?" asked Megatron raising a metallic brow. "I thought the law here was only the strongest survive."

"You callin' Override weak?!" growled Ransack.

"Well—it's clear she can't amount to a mech like myself," said Megatron with a cocky sigh as he outstretched his arms.

"How dare you!" cried Crumplezone as he and Ransack ran to attack the larger 'bot.

In one swift move Megatron had to the two goons under his giant foot. Both continued to protest and struggle, but they weren't getting anywhere. Megatron put a little weight into his foot making sure to get their attention.

"Oh my Primus he's going to flatten us out like a oilcake!!" cried Ransack, his life flashing before his optics.

"It's been nice knowing ya Ransack," said Crumplezone with a sniff.

"Now listen you two and LISTEN good!" said Megatron with another warning crush and slight growl.

"Uuuhh, sure think b-boss," they stuttered willing to serve anyone that would spare their lives at the moment.

"Good," he said lifting his weight up off them. "Now I have a plan."

"Oooh, to get rid of blue 'bot?" asked Ransack and Crumplezone. "What is it boss?"

"You two have to learn that attacking now would be a big mistake," Megatron said with a smirk as he glanced at the young blue 'bot talking with the doc 'bot and a youngling. "You need to get him alone before taking him down. I've learned from experience that they Autobots work best in teams. Split them up and it will be their downfall."

"Eh, it sounds logical," said Ransack rubbing his pointed chin. "What do you say Crumplezone?"

"I don't care how we do it," said Crumplezone with a shake of his head. "As long as he's gone and boss is happy."

"Alright then big boss," said Ransack looking up at the towering mech. "When and where?"

* * *

"Hey Red Alert?" asked Hot Shot as they sat down and watched the construction 'bots do their job as the day began to fade into dusk.

"What is it Hot Shot?" asked Red Alert tilting his head towards him.

"Do you remember what Override said to Megatron?" he asked looking out into the setting sun.

"What about?" asked Red Alert.

"Well she told him she'd give him the planet key if he beat her in a race," he said.

"So," said Red Alert. "You aren't suggesting you try the same thing?"

Hot Shot just rolled his shoulder rotators in thought. His optics glanced down and he hugged his knees to his torso.

"That means she knows where it is," said Hot Shot.

"I'm sure she does," said Red Alert. "She is the leader of this planet."

"But," said Hot Shot tightening his grip around his legs. "The only thing you win in a race is a trophy right?"

"Trophy can mean many different things Hot Shot," said Red Alert with a small smile.

"I know," said Hot Shot. "But this is the speed planet right? So everything's thought about with a race in mind—so that means she was talking about a real trophy."

"Just what are you getting at?" asked Red Alert tilting his head to the side.

"Well," said Hot Shot with a sigh as he leaned back on his hands and stretched his legs out on the ground. "I think it's one of her trophies. The key that is."

"How can you be so sure?" asked Red Alert.

"I'm not," he said with another roll.

He then looked to the side and saw Breakdown. Hot Shot called Breakdown to come over and so asked him about the whole trophy ordeal.

"Well," said Breakdown with a sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck. "You may have a point. I've never really heard of a planet key before, but I think Red Alert's right about Override knowing about it because she's the leader of the planet. I honestly couldn't tell ya if it indeed is one of her trophies. The most prized one is the one all leaders of the planet get once they win a race against the former leader—that's usually raced in a race called the Speedia 500."

"Is it coming up any time soon?" asked Hot Shot.

"Hot Shot!" protested Red Alert. "You can't race for rule of this planet!"

"I know that Red Alert," said Hot Shot with narrowed optics. "I don't want that—though if it were to free these people from—"

"Hot Shot!" warned Red Alert.

"I know, I know, I'm just kidding," Hot Shot said with a chuckle. "But I need a way to get Override to put up the trophy in a race so I can win it from her."

"You think you can beat her young one?" asked Breakdown.

"Oh I know I can," he said with a cocky grin. "If people'd stop cheating and I'd heal properly then yeah—I can."

"You got some gut kid," said Breakdown with a smile and shake of his head. "That she-devil won't go down without a fight."

"You don't think I know," scoffed Hot Shot rubbing his still scratched up chassis.

"Eh, sorry," said Breakdown. "But those that challenged her in the past well they just—can't race anymore."

"Can't or won't?" asked Hot Shot his glare hardening.

"Eh—both," sighed Breakdown.

"Humph—figures," said Hot Shot with a grumble. "So what does it take to get her to race you?"

"Well let's see," said Breakdown rubbing his beard. "You need to meet a speed expectation—you need to be determined, she hates wimps—and you need to be someone of importance. I'm not too sure she'll race you due to you already being on her enemy list thanks to the fact you remind her so much of her dear older brother."

"Well," sighed Hot Shot standing up and wiping the dirt from his armor. "I believe I meet all those expectations."

"What?" asked Red Alert. "You can't be serious Hot Shot!"

"Oh, but I am," said Hot Shot. "Ever since I've got here I've been no use to anyone. We haven't even gotten anywhere on our mission. I believe I can make up for lost time now."

"But how?" came Clocker.

"Well I'm just as fast as her—I'm determined—plus I'm a Prime . . . if you don't count that as important I don't know what you do," said Hot Shot with a smile. "Guess now I gotta go talk to her."

"WHAT?!" choked Breakdown. "Do you want to get yourself offlined?!"

"Nah, I'll be fine," Hot Shot said with a soft smile. "Besides from what you've told me I get the impression she hasn't raced anyone worthwhile in a long time. I take it to her racing is just like interfacing—she hasn't had it in years and is probably desperate."

"Hot Shot—how can you say such things?!" Red Alert asked shaking in embarrassment as he looked at Breakdown and Clocker who wore scarlet faces.

"Am I right?" Hot Shot asked looking at the two locals.

"Uuuhh," Breakdown muttered, "I—suppose—you are. She does seem a little frustrated at the fact no one consists of a challenge for her."

"Great," Hot Shot said with a clap. "Then I'll go talk her into making a race for the key."

"She won't give up her throne Hot Shot," said Breakdown watching the young one start walking off.

"I'm not gonna ask for it," said Hot Shot with a smile as he turned around to them. "Just the key."

At that he transformed and drove off leaving the others to wonder if his plan will work.

* * *

"Override," came Hot Shot as he transformed and strode up to the dictator.

"Oh—it's you again _Hot Shot_," she said with a smirk placing a fist on her curved hip. "What do you want now boy?"

"I want a shot at the key—your trophy," said Hot Shot as he pointed at her. "I know you already agreed to Megatron that he could have it if he beat you—I want in on that bet."

"And what makes you think you have a chance against mwa?" she asked with a smirk.

"You know I could have beat you if you didn't cheat and blew the road out from under my wheels!" growled Hot Shot shaking his fists at his sides.

"I did no such thing," she said turning from him with a sway of her hips. "It just seems my mechs would have their sparks extinguished if I ever lost."

"Still—you let it happen, oh-so-noble-leader," he criticized.

"And just who do you think you are anyways?" she asked pointing at him. "I don't like your kind around here so why don't you just leave—unless you want more 'accidents' to happen."

"No way glitch, I'm not leaving," he said it all with a smile.

Override grumbled. How else was she going to get this punk to leave? Something about him just didn't settle right in her core processor. He was too much like—Nitro.

"So—you think you got what it takes to put me in second?" she asked tilting her head towards him.

"How 'bout last?" he said flashing a grin at her.

_Just who is this mech anyways?_ Override asked to herself.

She's never seen anyone like him before in her life. He was even more persistent than Nitro—it seemed impossible to her.

"Why?" she asked knowing this one certain question would catch any 'bot off-guard.

"Huh?" said Hot Shot tilting his head back.

"Why?" she asked again crossing her arms over her breastplate. "What makes you so special from the rest? To me you're just a nobody kid that I want off my planet."

Hot Shot then smirked knowing exactly where she was getting at. He crossed his arms and leaned against a side wall and looked at her under his visor as he said—

"Is that any way you'd treat a Cybertronian?"

"A Cybertronian?!" gasped Override taking a step forward. "Yeah right—those guys are just legends you quack!"

"Am I really that popular?" he asked placing his index and thumb fingers on his chin and looking up into the dark sky. "A legend—well I'm honored."

He then looked at Override and shook his head with a sigh saying—

"I hate to break it to ya miss, but there's lots of us—and we are no legends, but if you wish to bestow that title on us that's up to you."

"You punk!" she growled itching to take her blaster and shoot his lying mouth off.

"And with the name calling," Hot Shot said straightening and tsking.

Override watched his downcast head shake as he sighed with some tsks. She saw his chassis shake from a light chuckle as he raised his head with a grin saying—

"Is that how you treat a Prime?"

Override's very being froze. A Prime?! But there was no way! Those guys were supposed to be legends as well—even myths! On top of that all the stories she heard about the shadowed Primus' told her that they were killed off in a massacre.

"Wha—?! There is no way you're a Prime!" she argued. "Those guys were killed off a long time ago."

"So says your stories," said Hot Shot looking at her with a smirk.

"Hm, fine—if you're a Prime then prove it. Where's your Matrix of Leadership?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Haven't you heard that one doesn't receive that until after their predecessor passes on?" asked Hot Shot waving his index finger at her. "I thought that you'd surely know that rule."

"Wait—are you saying there's another Prime?" asked Override a little worried inside if what he said was true.

"Yep," he said with a cheerful chirp as he placed his fists on his hips. "Optimus Prime—my father-creator . . . the one you insulted for bestowing upon me my name."

Now Override was sure of it. Even though it wasn't much, and even though it was deep down inside she felt the emotion of—fear. She hadn't felt that in a long time. Even though she wasn't quite sure he was telling the truth something down deep inside of her told her he was and that if she messed with this young _Prime_ more she'd have to answer to the big 'bot himself.

Still though . . . what was a _Prime_ doing out here all by himself? Surely _daddy _wouldn't want his one and only possibly offlined. These guys were supposed to be like royalty or something right? Hot Shot seemed—so far from it.

"Alright," said Override with a smirk. "Mr. _Prime_, you have yourself a deal. I'll put up a race for my trophy—heck I'll let anyone who wants in on it join . . . makes things a little more interesting don't you say?"

"And you won't be cheating?" asked Hot Shot in a warning tone.

"Oh I won't," she said. "Whose to say others won't though? I can't control everyone at the same time you know. You're a big mech—you'll just have to suck—it—up."

"Fine," said Hot Shot with a nod. "Then let the best 'bot win, but I hope you know—that's gonna be me."

"Dream on fragger," she glared at him.

"Whatever you say glitch," he waved off as he transformed and left.

It was a good thing he did leave at the time because Override was about ready to lose her cool and just shoot the slaggin' 'bot. She growled and stomped her foot. Who ever this Hot Shot was, special or not, there was no way in the pit she was going to let him win—EVER!

* * *

"Uuuhh, Big boss said he was comin' this way right?" asked Crumplezone as he scratched his small head while the two of them waited down the dark road.

"Don't go gettin' ya pipes all in a clutter," said Ransack shaking his hips. "Blue boy will be here. Big boss said he was coming back from boss' place and so he'll be here."

"Wait—I—I think I hear him Ransack!" said Crumplezone squinting his optics to try and make out headlights down the road and sure enough he did.

"Then let's waste 'im!" said Ransack taking out his blaster.

Hot Shot didn't even see them coming. One moment he was driving back to Breakdown and Clocker's place and the next he was getting met in the hood with an array of lasers.

"Whoa, WHOA!!" Hot Shot yelled as one of his tires were blown out and he lost friction with the road, therefore spinning out of control.

With a loud 'Ugh!' Hot Shot rammed into the side of a cliff. He transformed and stood onto his wobbling legs as he held his aching processor.

"Uh—what was that?" Hot Shot moaned as he scanned his surroundings only to see—those two.

"See ya later blue 'bot!" chuckled Ransack as he and Crumplezone shot above Hot Shot and let the large boulders crush him to the ground.

"No!" cried Hot Shot raising his arms above him to guard himself from the major damage, but was unsuccessful in escaping his fate.

Ransack and Crumplezone laughed as they made their way to the large pile. They circled around for a little while before Ransack kicked a boulder and said—

"A fitting offlining for ya, ya jerk!"

"Yeah, what he said!" said Crumplezone kicking at the pile as well, but crying out as a small pile of rocks slid off a loose boulder and covered him.

"Ya moron!" said Ransack giving his partner a kick. "Let's just finish him off."

"Yeah—let's!" said Crumplezone getting back up onto his feet and bringing out his blasters.

"And just who is it that you're planning on finishing?" came a curious, but warning voice behind them that none had heard before.

"AH!" they both squealed as they turned to see a group of large warrior looking 'bots—two which were just enormous to them.

"Well?" asked the large red and blue one once more as he raised a metal brow seeming to grow impatient.

"Na-na-nobody big 'bot!" gulped Ransack as he and Crumplezone began to panic and think this was their destined spot to be offlined.

Crumplezone then noticed the large marking on the 'bot's shoulder. It was the same as the mech they just took out—oh slag these were his friends! Why didn't anyone tell them that he had such large powerful looking friends?!

"Le-let's get outta here!" cried Crumplezone transforming and zooming off.

"Right behind ya!" cried Ransack doing the same and hightailing it out of there.

"Landmine, see who's buried under those boulders that those two were trying to offline," ordered Optimus as he looked at the old warrior.

"Sir!" said Landmine as he went towards the pile ready to do his job and dig out the occupant.

As Landmine did this Optimus turned to Vector Prime and sighed. He looked around the planet covered in darkness at the moment and said—

"I thought this planet would seem more lively . . . I guess I was wrong."

"It is only nightfall Optimus," said Vector. "Even speedsters have to rest their engines once in a while."

"Yeah—I guess you're right," said Optimus.

"Hey—what's ya got there 'mine?" asked Jetfire seeing Landmine have a bit of difficulty trying to grab at the form stuck in the boulders, and so coming to him.

"Uh—a heavy one—or a stuck one," grunted Landmine feeling his hands slide under the shoulders, but as he yanked the 'bot wasn't coming. "I think he's offline, so Jetfire give me a hand 'ere."

"Sure thing," said Jetfire coming toward the pile and landing upon it to pull a top boulder off just long enough for Landmine to slide the form out.

"Uuuhh, Optimus sir . . . you're not gonna believe this, but it's Hot Shot," said Landmine seeing the familiar color and slender form in his arms as he halted halfway to verify and clear his optics.

"Hot Shot?!" said Optimus as his optics widened a little not expecting this. "Well hurry and get him out then!"

"Yes sir!" said Landmine giving the body a final tug and sliding him out of the ruble.

Once done Jetfire let loose the large boulder he was holding up and all looked at the hole Hot Shot was crammed in as the rest of the boulders caved in on it. Right as Landmine placed him gently on the ground all heard the sounds of another vehicle coming up the road. They all turned to see a familiar white and navy blue jeep come driving up.

Red Alert quickly transformed in shock seeing his crew here. He step towards them and asked—

"Optimus Prime sir, what are you going here?"

His gaze then came to an offlined Hot Shot laying on the ground. If he had optics they would have widened as he rushed to his side and asked—

"What happened?!"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." said Optimus as he crossed his arms and narrowed his optics at their chief medical officer.

* * *

"Are you sure that's all you know?" asked Optimus making sure to get even the slightest detail out of the doc 'bot.

"I swear on Primus that's all I know at this time," said Red Alert raising his hand.

Optimus sighed and rubbed at his temples as he turned to Hot Shot who still lay offline on a berth newly built at Breakdown and Clocker's home—luckily those construction 'bots work fast, though the home wasn't complete yet—by tomorrow it would be.

"Is—is he going to be alright?" came Clocker concerned for Hot Shot's life.

"Yes, he should be fine," said Red Alert giving Clocker a weary smile.

"I see you've befriended some locals," said Optimus with a sigh looking at the very young 'bot.

"Yes, we have," said Red Alert. "Sorry for not keeping low like you wanted us to Prime."

"That's alright," said Optimus with a small shrug. "I had no idea this planet was like this when I sent you and Hot Shot here."

"Yes, well we're lucky to have friends, at the least, here," said Red Alert never being able to thank Breakdown and Clocker enough for all they've done for them.

"Don't mention it," came Breakdown walking in next to his grandling.

"Well we can't thank you enough for all you've done for them," said Optimus clasping his hands together looking at the elder of the house.

Breakdown just smiled, but the smile vanished as he looked down at the young 'bot who seemed to be berth-ridin' ever since he got here.

"Hhh, will he be okay Red Alert?" asked Breakdown.

"I'm sure he will," said Red Alert. "But all he's been through has caused so much damage it'll take weeks to repair!"

"Yeah—this planet sure isn't good to 'im," said Breakdown bowing his head with a sigh and shaking it.

He then looked up and saw Optimus. He cocked his head to the side a bit trying to figure out just who he was to Red Alert and Hot Shot. Red Alert saw this and so stood up and motioned to Breakdown and Clocker saying—

"Optimus Prime sir, this is Breakdown, and Clocker."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," said Optimus standing up and extending his hand to Breakdown.

"You as well," said Breakdown taking it with a firm shake even though the 'bot was much larger than he. "I take it you're the Prime I've heard so much about . . . still baffles me how you guys exist. I remember, as a youngin' Sentinel Prime was the last, once I heard he'd been offlined I felt as if we had no king anymore."

"Sentinel Prime was my father-creator," said Optimus straightening with his arms behind his back. "I was young myself when he joined the well of the allsparks. Thanks to a family friend by the name of Scavenger I was spared the same fate. He raised me to the mech I am today."

"That's good to hear," said Breakdown with a smile and a nod. "Clocker here loved those stories about the Primes of old—heh, you should have seen his face after seeing Hot Shot there."

Optimus let the end of his lips curl slightly, but it faded as he turned back to his seat next to Hot Shot's berth. He sighed again saying—

"Well it's not easy being a Prime . . . it seems danger is steered more towards you being that way. I can't tell you how many times Hot Shot has been nearly offlined—I myself have been offlined before."

"You serious?!" asked Breakdown, his golden optics widening.

Optimus shook his head remembering it and how strange it was to see his own ancestors whose sparks and memories had been stored within the Matrix of Leadership. Also of how strange it was to be pulled back out by an unknown force and online once more. He was glad it happened though—there was nothing more he wanted to do than protect his men—his only family he had left.

"By the grace of Primus I stand here before you now," said Optimus looking at him.

"Heh, I did hear the Primes were very humble beings—but until now I thought it was a bunch of slag," said Breakdown with a smile.

Optimus couldn't help but chuckle. It's true—the Prime nature was more down-to-Cybertron. It better suited the people's liking anyways and because of that they were worshiped almost like Primus Himself—when there had been plenteous Primes that is.

At that all turned hearing a groan come from Hot Shot. All almost forgot to exhaust as they saw his optics flicker back to life.

"He-he's onlining!" said Clocker almost trembling uncontrollably.

Hot Shot groaned as he turned his head and then moved on his side to push himself up. Red Alert saw this and didn't think it was the best thing—but was concerned on what Optimus would say—being if he wanted the boy up or not.

"Gah—what happened?" he moaned touching his motherboard.

"Hot Shot I wouldn't get up if I were you," said Red Alert finally coming to the young one and pushing him back on the berth, on his back.

"I feel like I just got ran over by Omega Supreme," Hot Shot let out in an uneasy chuckle.

"Well that's because ya kinda did kid," came Landmine's scratchy warn voice.

"Landmine?!" said Hot Shot lifting his head towards the end of the room to see his old friend. "What are you doing here?!"

He then turned and saw the others—Vector Prime, Jetfire, and even Optimus! His optics widened as he turned to Optimus and asked—

"Why did you guys come here?"

"Optimus had an uneasy feeling about this place and came to see if his feelings were correct," said Vector.

"Feelings?" asked Hot Shot not quite understanding.

"I'll talk about it later Hot Shot," said Optimus in a somewhat gentle voice. "But first you have some explaining to do."

Hot Shot sighed and laid his head back down as he starred up at the incomplete ceiling. He placed his right hand over his chassis and let it lay there while his other lay at his side limp and unmoving.

"Well," he said still keeping his optics up and away from glares. "I just wanted to help."

"But I gave you and Red Alert a specific mission," Optimus pointed out raising his tone slightly.

"I know," he said with a small groan. "But . . . if you saw these people—heard of what _Override_ does to them then, then you'd want to help too."

Optimus looked towards Vector who only gave him a knowing look. With a nod Optimus glanced back down at Hot Shot who continued to avoid glances.

"And just what were you doing at Override's?" asked Optimus.

"Trying to get the key," said Hot Shot finally turning his head towards Optimus.

"You think she has it?" asked Optimus a bit surprised.

"I _know_ she has it," said Hot Shot with a firm nod. "She was wiling to give it to Megatron if he beat her in a race and so I thought I should get in on that bet 'cause I believe I can win it."

"You do, do you?" said Optimus crossing his arms and leaning back in his seat.

"I do, and I don't care if you don't approve of it!" said Hot Shot rather boldly.

"Now I didn't say I didn't approve of it now did I?" asked Optimus.

"You what?!" gasped Hot Shot not believing what he was picking up.

"Even though I don't agree with many things you do without my consent this isn't one of them," said Optimus. "As I've said before—this planet is strange with twisted rules and so to get anywhere you have to follow them."

All listened in silence to what Optimus had to say. Vector crossed his arms and nodded in agreement. He looked toward the younger Prime and said—

"You are quite right Optimus. As the humans says—when in Rome do as the Romans do."

"Right," said Optimus with a firm nod. "So Hot Shot are you ready for this race of yours?"

"Hhh, no," said Hot Shot looking away shamed.

"And why is that?" asked Jetfire.

"Look at me!" said Hot Shot outstretching his arms. "Ever since I got here I seemed to have a target sign on my back! I've been blasted so many times I can't count! I'll never be able to heal in time to be up to a race."

"Hm, Red Alert, what do you say?" asked Optimus turning to the doctor.

"Well," said Red Alert with a sigh. "It could be dangerous, but if I work on him long enough and he exercises a lot he just might be ready for the race. Though he won't be at his prime, but close enough."

"Well Hot Shot—what do you say son?" asked Optimus with a smile knowing he of all 'bots could pull this impossible mission off.

Hot Shot couldn't help but smile. It felt nice to be believed in. Just them believing in him he felt like he was fully healed there.

"You bet!" Hot Shot said as he jumped up from his berth only to be slammed back to down by Red Alert.

"What did I tell you about laying down Hot Shot?!" he groaned keeping the young 'bot under his force.

"Uuuh, Red Alert," he groaned that childishness coming out again making everyone chuckle and laugh.

"Hhh, why do I have a feeling this seems impossible yet possible with Hot Shot?" asked Jetfire with a slump.

"Because it probably is," stated Landmine a matter of factly.

**Hot Shot's girl: Sorry things aren't yet interesting, but trust me it will soon get there! :D Until next chp, bye.**


	5. Set

**Hot Shot's girl: Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVA!! Seriously I hate people like that and yet look at me . . . guilty as charged. Well I could blame it on a number of things, like getting addicted to One Piece lately, or trying to start up my own comic/comics XP but I won't bore you with that. Enjoy :D**

"C'mon Hot Shot is that as fast as you can go?!" shouted Jetfire watching the young 'bot pass turns and drift through time.

"His engine power still isn't as high as I expected it to be, but it's getting there," said Red Alert checking through stats.

"But the race is coming up soon isn't it?" asked Landmine. "Can that kid be ready when it's time?"

"I believe he can," said Optimus with a smile as he crossed his arms and continued to look at his sparkling switch gears and force himself to go at least 5 percent faster.

"As do I," said Vector with a smile. "Let us all have Optimus' optimism shall we and trust in the young lad."

"Well," grumbled Landmine scratching the back of his head. "It's a little hard doing that considering the race is only next week."

"Yeah," agreed Jetfire. "Not to cast the kid down or anything, but it's just a little too close for comfort."

"I agree with you both," said Red Alert with a sigh. "As chief medical officer I would advise him not to do this and try to recover, but he is just so stubborn and a lot is riding on this race."

"Aye," said Jetfire with a nod of his head.

"I CAN DO IT!!" came a sudden strained shout for the subject of their conversation as all turned their heads only to see the young Autobot hydroplane out of control right off the track.

"Hot Shot are you alright?!" gasped Optimus as he and the others ran to the warrior.

"Hot Shot can you transform?" asked Red Alert seeing the sleek blue-silver car rammed against a boulder.

"Yeah," he groaned as he shakily transformed.

Hot Shot's knee rotators nearly buckled and gave out on him, but thank Primus Optimus was right there next to him ready to catch him just in case he fell.

"Easy there," he said catching his young comrade. "Red Alert, did he sustain any serious malfunctioning?"

After a quick scan Red Alert shook his head 'no' and sighed as he rubbed his visor with his forefinger and thumb saying—

"No, but I still wish we could let him rest and regain his functions like he's supposed to."

"I can't," came Hot Shot with his head cast down as he leaned against the larger superior 'bot. "I can't do any of that. I have—I have to be ready."

At that Hot Shot lifted his head up with that infamous smile of his.

"Because I'm Hot Shot and I never give up!"

Everyone couldn't help but smile at that. Red Alert could only shake his head at this only knowing there was more joints, rotators, processors, and circuitry to be ruined because of those words. He looked at Hot Shot who was pleading with Optimus to let him stand on his own as he rubbed his neck.

"You certainly don't," Red Alert mumbled under his breath.

Red Alert let it go and shrugged it off. He turned around and went back to the edge of the track to watch and record Hot Shot's progress again. He shook his head again seeing Hot Shot quickly transform and burn rubber on the track trying to break his last speed record.

"You're doing great Hot Shot!" cheered Clocker with a wide grin.

Breakdown watched and noticed the look in his young grandsparkling's ruby optics—inspiration. He knew it'd only be a matter of time before the young one would want to turn out just like the young savior. The young 'bot would want to start racing just like him and well Breakdown knew he couldn't hold off that feeling for long—after all it was in Clocker's energon.

_My boy's growing up_, Breakdown thought as he watched the young 'bots optics follow every maneuver, gearshift, and speed acceleration of the older brother-like Autobot. _I could say that I never wanted this day to come, but I did and I'm glad he's following the right role model and learning to upgrade from him._

Breakdown's smile never faded as he turned his attention to the cause of his youngling's 'growing up'. With a sigh Breakdown let his optics fade just slightly.

_Hot Shot_, He thought with a content and peaceful thought. _I thank you for entering in on our lives. It's been for the best. I believe you alone can change Velocitron, I hope you know everyone here does. May Primus' favor be with you young one._

Right after that thought Hot Shot slide again and crashed—yet again.

"Hot Shot!" everyone yelled running back over to him.

* * *

"Boss don't you think you're overreacting just a bit," said Ransack as he and Crumplezone watched their leader race around on her track for the 50th time only pushing herself faster and faster.

"Yeah, it's not like you're going to lose the race or anything," said Crumplezone.

"Just shut UP!" Override screeched to a halt and transformed in front of the two looking furious.

"Geez, sorry boss," said Ransack holding his hands up.

"Are you feeling okay boss?" asked Crumplezone. "You seem . . . on edge lately."

"Yeah—somethin' up?" asked Ransack looking curiously at her.

She glared at them both, but soon averted her gaze. Her body began to spasm slightly as her overused joints, systems, and circuits tried to tell her body system to let them recuperate. Oh indeed Override felt the pain, but she pushed it aside. She beat her brother Nitro Convoy and was leader of this planet and no leader would dare acknowledge pain—no, she was a strong leader a strong one!

"Just getting ready for the race of my life," she said with a smirk knowing this Hot Shot character would indeed give her a run for her money.

* * *

"What?! It's not even that late!" protested Hot Shot as Landmine, and Jetfire tried to force him inside Breakdown and Clocker's home to get some recharge for the night.

"Hot Shot it's plenty late," said Jetfire.

"Yeah, so listen to your father-creator's orders, which we were so graciously given to carry out, and get to berth!" said Landmine ready to take on the young Prime if need be.

"But I still have some laps left in me!" he continued to protest. "Optimus!"

"Hot Shot listen to them," said Optimus coming up to them with his arms crossed. "It is late and you need to recharge. Can't you feel your exoskeleton aching and telling you this?"

Hot Shot frowned knowing indeed what Optimus said was true. He could feel his body aching telling him to get some recharge so he could move to race another day, but his main processor was telling him that Override was probably training just as much as he was if not more and he could not get beaten by _her_ of all 'bots.

"Better do what he says boy," warned Landmine. "Or else I'll knock ya out and just drag ya to the berth."

"Okay I'd say 'you wouldn't dare', but I know you enough to know you would and so I'll just go myself," said Hot Shot turning around and heading towards the room he stayed in.

"Hhh, aye yi yi," said Landmine with a sigh and shake of his head as he turned to Optimus who continued to gaze at the retreating 'bot's form down the hall. "Do you always have to threaten him to get him to listen Prime?"

"Hm?" said Optimus looking at his old friend. "Oh, no. I usually go for the more gentle approach."

"Yeah—and look 'ow he turned out," grumbled Jetfire getting tired of the young soldier's antics.

"You'll understand when you have sparklings of your own Jetfire," said Optimus with a smile.

"That's just an excuse not to punish him," humphed Jetfire as he crossed his arms. "Which I have seen you, on plenty a time, avoid."

"That's not entirely true Jetfire," said Optimus trying to defend his pride in being a parent-creator.

"I have to agree with Jetfire here on this one," said Landmine with his arms crossed.

"Now you Landmine?" asked Optimus with a sigh—it seemed like everyone was out to get him and criticize him on parenting.

"I'm just saying," he said with a shrug. "What did Elita threaten you upon her death bed to never hurt the kid unless you want to feel her wrath or something?"

"Ha ha, good one!" laughed Jetfire holding his torso.

"Landmine—Jetfire!" groaned Optimus really wishing they wouldn't bring her into such a crude and untruthful joke.

"Sorry, sorry," Jetfire giggled. "But that was just so funny—Optimus, the great Optimus Prime getting threatened by his offlining sparkmate ha ha!"

Optimus felt his facial circuits sizzling—though he couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or frustration. Could have been both, but who knew? All he could do was roll his optics and try his best to ignore them, or just prove that joke wrong.

"No, that's not it," he said with a sigh. "Though she did say to take care of him upon her offlining. No, I do it because I'm his father-creator and I'm all he has left. I never really had a father-creator to raise me and so I promised myself a long time ago that if I ever had any sparklings I'd be the father-creator I never had."

"Uh-huh," said Landmine licking his lips. "Well my father-creator was stern and gave us a good beating if we neglected his warnings. I say it was for the best."

"Well everyone has their own ways of raising sparklings," said Optimus.

"I agree with Optimus on this one Landmine," said Jetfire. "My father-creator was neither kind, or stern—just uncaring. He'd just take us to the nearest cliff on Cybertron and let us go making sure we learned to fly at a young age so we could 'leave the nest sooner' as they say."

"You know what—I might agree with 'im," said Landmine with a nod and smile.

"You jerk!' said Jetfire with a shove to the bulky older 'bot next to him.

"Hhh, how again did we get into this conversation?" asked Optimus with a shake of his head.

"By you not doing anything to stop Hot Shot from protesting," said Landmine as a matter of factly.

"Hhh, whatever you two," said Optimus with a sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose with two fingers. "Just get some recharge."

"What about you sir?" asked Jetfire.

"I'm going to go meet the leader of this planet Override and have a talk with her," said Optimus turning from them.

Are you sure that's such a good idea sir?" asked Landmine.

"Yeah, I mean look how hostile she was towards Hot Shot," said Jetfire.

"I'm sure I can handle it," said Optimus with a smile as he turned and left.

* * *

"Lap 300," panted Override in exhaustion as she hunched over resting for only a second to lighten to ache in her body. "That's still not enough!"

At that she turned and looked to see her two cohorts recharging near the edge of the course. She growled to herself as she looked at her racetrack. The stupid thing didn't even look that grand anymore. She remembered getting the best private racetrack on the planet—after all it was once her brother's, but now it just appalled her and she hated it—it just wasn't enough to test her maneuvers and agility on.

"Er, transform!" she growled as she roughly transformed due to the exertion of her body and sped off.

As she raced she knew she wasn't nearly as fast as she liked to be. She could have blamed it on racing for so long and low energon reserves, but she didn't. She cursed herself for letting her get into this pitiful state.

She was about ready to finish the course, when something was blocking her. She narrowed her gaze on the large form and once again cursed to herself.

"What now?!" she growled as she transformed and skidded to a stop right in front of the large frame. "What do you want?!"

It was then—she didn't know how or exactly what it was. Something clicked inside her telling her of the importance of this mech before her. For some strange reason it was as if Primus Himself was warning her of the greatness of this 'bot before her—a Prime.

"Forgive me for interrupting your race," he said in a polite manner. "But my name is Optimus Prime and I would like a word with you."

Override, though she tried against it, felt her optics widen slightly. She didn't know if it was in fear, awe, or just plain admiration, but she knew better than to back talk this one. Her main processor tried its hardest to search for the reason why she was acting so strange in front of him, her optics then slowly fell to his broad chest and for some strange reason she knew in her spark that The Matrix of Leadership resided within him sending off waves of power to any 'bot near him letting them know of his lineage.

"S-sure," she said mentally kicking herself for stuttering before the Autobot leader, she couldn't believe she stuttered before him—she didn't do it in front of Megatron so why him?!

"Now as you know one of my mechs have entered into this race of yours—Hot Shot," he said walking to the side of the racetrack with her.

"You mean your boy, yeah I know him," she said crossing her arms.

"Yes, well I just want to know what this race will have in store for him," he said looking at her with majestic golden optics.

"And what if I say it's a secret?" she asked sticking her chin out to him.

"Well I just want to know that everyone will be playing fair," he said looking at her. "For I have often heard this planet is much different from other systems."

"Frag yeah," she said with a smirk. "Here it's the survival of the fastest. If you're a slow wide load there is no place for you here."

Optimus held his gaze on her for a bit and Override inwardly flinched. She felt, somehow, as if she had insulted him. She actually had, but didn't know it'd affect her like this.

"Well since you are leader of this planet I respect your rule, but just so you know," he said as he straightened and fully turned to her. "If this race, in any way, puts Hot Shot in danger of offlining I will not hesitate to show you _my_ rule."

At that he inclined his head to her and transformed driving off. She just stood there frozen as she stared at his retreating form. Had he just . . . threatened her? And if so why hadn't she thought of a come back . . . and why the frag was she so intimidated?!

"Nuh, what happened?" asked Ransack as he and Crumplezone final came out of recharge and sat up. "Boss? What's wrong?"

"Yeah, you don't seem so well," said Crumplezone.

Override then bit her bottom lip—hard to make herself move. It worked. She turned and glared harshly at her two minions and only snarled.

"You stupid fraggers can't even stay online for a few hours!!" she growled as she transformed and sped off hoping to shake out the bugs in her system.

* * *

Vector Prime was about ready to head in when he saw Hot Shot climbing out of his room window. Vector Prime froze wondering what exactly he was supposed to do in a situation like this. Hot Shot noticed the Prime as he was halfway out the window. He too froze and just stared at his ancestor.

"Hot Shot?" asked Vector. "Shouldn't you be recharging?"

"Mayyybe," he hummed praying to Primus he wouldn't get sent back to his berth.

"I don't think Optimus wants you online at the moment," said Vector with a tilt of his head.

"You don't know for sure?" asked Hot Shot with a grin climbing all the way out of the window.

"Uh, well I'm pretty sure he doesn't," said Vector being caught off-guard.

"Yeah, but not 100 percent sure right?" asked Hot Shot holding his index finger up.

"Ub, uh, no," said Vector bowing his head slightly wondering how he just got beat by a youngling.

"Well then it means that I don't really have to recharge at the moment, so I'll be going," said Hot Shot.

"Should I tell him about this?" asked Vector.

"No, no, no, please don't!" pleaded Hot Shot clasping his hands together. "He'll offline me if he finds out."

"I don't think he'd do such a thing," said Vector shaking his head.

"Heh, you don't know the Optimus Prime I do," he said with a roll of his shoulders.

"Then what am I to tell him?" asked Vector raising a metal brow.

"Tell me what?" came the vocals of the transformer Hot Shot did not want to see at the moment.

Hot Shot cringed and slowly turned hoping his audio receptors were just playing tricks on him again, but alas, they weren't. He looked at Optimus who soon crossed his arms and looked at him with that look all parent-creators give their adolescent sparklings. Hot Shot could just hear the taping of the foot right about now.

"Hot Shot," came his warning parental voice. "What are you doing online?"

"Well—I—we—Vector was . . ." Hot Shot mentally kicked himself for not thinking of an excuse quick enough.

"Hot Shot," said Optimus a little more stern than before. "You have a race in a week. A race on a corrupted planet that's rules are very tyrannical. You need as much recharge as possible. Now go back to your room and get some needed recharge. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," said Hot Shot with his head bowed and shoulders slug as he trotted back inside towards his room.

Optimus sighed and rubbed his optics with a shake of his head. He then looked at Vector who just smiled.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," Vector said with a smile as he turned and headed in for the night.

Before entering Optimus stopped and looked up towards the sky. It was a peaceful night, but soon it would turn into hell. He sighed and shook his head.

"What a week we have to go," he sighed as he also headed in for the night.

**Hot Shot's girl: Next chp starts the racing yeah! XD until next chp bye and don't forget to review me love you guy's comments :D**


End file.
